


Quest

by celestialices



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialices/pseuds/celestialices
Summary: Another year, another same old "boring" ceremony for the blessing of powers of the young deities. But an unexpected turn of events awaited them all. Due to this occurrence, Zeus bestowed a quest on the next generation gods to find the real daughter of Medusa, currently residing in the human world in place of the human they've all been living with for the past 18 years.You were just a perfectly normal student at The University of Tokyo, when suddenly a bunch of 'normal boys', as they call themselves, appeared in your life and started to squeeze themselves into your life. Always saying something like "You're a goddess, we need to take you back to Olympus" (you brushed it off, saying that it was just a silly compliment) and even absurd sentences such as "You got Medusa's eyes" and "You're really Medusa's daughter!"You really just want one peaceful year, but the universe beg to disagree.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Konoha Akinori/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kunimi Akira/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Shirabu Kenjirou/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 38
Kudos: 165





	1. Welcome To Olympus

Mount Olympus, the home of the infamous deities who dwelt fabulous palaces of marble and gold. All well-known gods, along with the demi-gods, continue to exist, and spoil themselves with everything they could ask for, especially the twelve powerful Olympians who are superior among the gods who succeeded to the Titans.

Despite the enormous addition to the deities, Zeus still remains as the powerful ruler of the gods, Poseidon still reigns over the the sea, and Hades still resides in the underworld. Their habits didn’t change either; playing with the lives of humans is still their favorite to do to pass time.  
  
Furthermore, every superior deity were given a place to rule their descendants. There are currently 14 domains placed in Mt. Olympus, Zeus' Palace being the biggest of them all. Every territory has their own unique designs, from gardens to forests, from underwater to a floating palace. Mount Olympus is mesmerizing. 

As the world continues to emerge decade by decade, more powerful deities were born. It’s what the Olympians agreed on, to prevent their extinction. Even if it’s his decision, Zeus was anxious about his throne and well-being. He was scared of being succeeded, scared that the new generation of deities will overthrow him.

All the fear he felt resulted to placing a rule where no more deities were allowed to give birth. But with the strong disagreement of goddess Hestia, saying that it wasn’t their place to decide, plus they'll probably cease to exist when that happened. _“Your immaturity will cause our biggest fear to happen, Zeus. Vanishing from the world.”_

The other deities backed her up, making Zeus frustrated more than ever. Well, he could _eat_ the deities before they grow up, right? It's like the Athena situation all over again. It's not like it'll be the first time he swallowed a deity alive.  
  
Unable to stay quiet anymore, Hera proposed another rule to ease the worries of her husband, the next-born deities weren't allowed to have their share of powers until they manage to behave and trustworthy after 18 years.  
  
Immortality is a given, of course, it will be given to the deity as soon as they were born. And in the eighteenth year, a day for the blessing of powers will commence, the young deity's parents will take the lead and grant them their earned powers.

The ceremony was termed by the goddess Artemis, _Ritual of Initiation_. It is the action of admitting someone into a secret or obscure society or group, typically with a ritual. It will take place on the courtyard on Zeus’ palace, and every deity is expected to attend, unless they have duties in the human world.  
  
With a little push, everyone eventually agreed, which brings us to today's events.  
  
Listening quietly as the god Apollo plays his lyre, the daughter of almighty Poseidon and late Medusa, Asami sat there with the perfect poise ever seen. She is described as intelligent, kind, respecting, and gorgeous. Her beauty is the epitome of a goddess, really. _Well_ , Aphrodite still insists she was still the definition of beauty.  
  
Apollo's garden, Polyphonia, is just next to Poseidon's sea. The sea salt that remains with the breeze lingers on Polyphonia. Gracefully dancing nymphs are scattered, perfectly fitting with the relaxing ambiance of Apollo's music.   
  
The young deity smiled sweetly as Apollo was finishing up his music and clapped afterwards. "Your wonderful playing never fails to ease me. Thank you, Apollo." And curtsied.

Apollo grins, absolutely enjoying sight before him. It bursts his self-esteem. "It's no big deal, Asami." And sets his lyre down. "You can come by anytime when you want to hear me play. I'll be glad to play for a goddess like you." Having the nymphs as his companions every day is cool, but having other deities to watch him play boosts the god's ego.

She chuckles. "Oh, geez. Again with the compliments," Asami flashed him her famous serotonin smile. "Really, thank you, Apollo. I'll come back tomorrow when Father lets me. It'd be wonderful to hang out with you again." She stood up and with a final wave to the nymphs, she exited Apollo's garden.

Enjoying a peaceful walk, Asami took time to enjoy the scenery in front of her. Even if she lived in Olympus all her life, the place never fails to stun her. Young deities excitedly walking by, nymphs playing and dancing around, everything in Olympus is just bewildering. Yet she still dreams of seeing what's down there, where the humankind lives.   
  
Poseidon never lets her, at least not until she gets her deity powers. She sighed, all she can really do is listen to the other's adventures down there and wait. Tomorrow's the big day, anyways. The annual blessing of powers. It's time for her and her best friend, Yamaguchi Tadashi, son of Zephyrus and Iris. And other deities she couldn't make the time to list down.

"What's on your mind?" Asami flinched when she heard another voice speak. She looked around but saw no one which made her frown. And then sighed, for like, the nth time of the day. And mind you, it's not even noon yet!

"Rintarou," Suna Rintarou, son of Hades and Persephone, got his powers last year. And he's been tricking her every time with his ability to be invisible, courtesy by his father. "I swear to Zeus, stop playing tricks with me and show yourself already."

With that, Suna appeared with his usual stoic face. "You're fun to trick, Asami." He nonchalantly said which made Asami roll her eyes. "What are you doing here? Listening to Apollo's music again?" He quietly asked.

"Mhm," She nodded. "What about you? What are YOU doing here?" Emphasizing the 'you', Hades never leaves the underworld unless it's really important, that includes his son and his wife, Persephone. Heck, he only attended the annual gathering last year, to be precise, Suna's year. They only get to see him when they're allowed to visit the underworld, which is like, rarely.

"Don't give me that look." Suna huffed. If a deity is askedto describe the young god with one word, it'll be 'rebellious.' Always leaving the underworld without his parents' consent, that's Suna Rintarou for you. It's a surprise Hades hasn't caught up yet. "Father gave me permission. I'm visiting Demeter today, Mother wants to know how she's doing so I insisted. Anything to leave, playing with Cerberus gets boring now." He explained.

She was about to ask about the other deities residing in the underworld, but decided against it. "I get it. You've been playing with the three-headed dog for years now," Asami continued walking, Suna trailing behind her. "Do you want me to accompany you in visiting Demeter? I like her garden very much." She honestly said. Asami was rather an adventurous girl, wanting to explore every bit of Olympus as much as she can.

"That'd be nice," Suna answered with a small smile. "I'll invite the twins too, I guess." He added. Miya Osamu and Miya Atsumu, sons of Eros and Psyche, also known as the troublemakers of Olympus. Suna hated them to be honest, but he can't lie about enjoying their company.

"That's awesome! I miss hanging out with Atsumu and Osamu so much!" Asami exclaimed. "But I need to ask permission first."  
  
Being powerless was sure hard work. Poseidon never lets her do almost anything, he always had her guarded or accompanied, mostly by her step-siblings who've already got used to their powers, namely Hajime, Yukie and Kaori. Fun fact, she's Poseidon's favorite child.

Suna only nodded. They started walking towards the twins' place, Asami greeting a few deities they meet on the way. Suna can never understand how one can have so many friends, it's too tiring to talk to people. After a few minutes of silently walking, they finally reached their destination. "I'll go ahead now! I'll see you at the fountain." She uttered.

"Sure. We'll wait for you there." were the last words Asami heard from Suna before she sprinted away, too excited for her own good.  
  
It took a matter of minutes before she arrived at the gate of Zeus' palace, since Cupid's home wasn't that far from the Palace. She greeted the guards before walking towards her temporary home (since she'll surely spend all her time in Atlantis once she gets her powers tomorrow), in attempt to catch her breath from running.

Passing by the fountain with Zeus' statue, she ran up the stairs (hoping not to trip) and entered inside the palace. It has a simple layout, in fact, it is surprisingly a typical ancient Greek palace. There are many hallways, leading to a central hall, private bedchambers and storage rooms, all covered in gold.  
  
Zeus' palace also includes a golden-floored hall used for feasts built especially for the Olympian gods. Golden tables and benches were placed everywhere in this hall, it also provided the gods an enormous view of the world below, letting them observe the humankind from above. Then Asami passed by the large courtyard, where all the deities and nymphs assemble, for feasts, assembles and for Ritual of Initiation.

Asami knocked at the door of Pantheon (where Zeus and Poseidon hang out often), not entering before hearing the permission to do so. She opened the door after hearing Zeus' deep voice and shyly peeked her head before fully entering. She waved at the two before bowing. "Sorry for bothering the two of you. But I have to ask Father something." Said she while smiling.

"It's no bother, Asami." Zeus uttered. "Go on, we don't mind."

Asami locked eyes with her father. "Can I visit Demeter's garden with Suna and the twins today?" She asked, in the most kindest way possible.

This made Zeus chuckle. "Goodness, Poseidon. Demeter's garden is just next to my palace. She really needs to ask permission for that?" Poseidon frowned, not minding what his brother said.

"It's okay, Asami. Just make sure to be safe." Poseidon replied.

Asami can't really blame her father, the amount of protectiveness he has for her was overwhelming for others, but she understands him. Many deities aren't in good terms with her since she is Medusa's daughter, they were too scared that she'll turn them into stone and take over Olympus once she got her powers, so they kept good distance from her. While some aren't in favor of her staying in Olympus, with rumors floating around saying she's not worthy to be a deity.

"Thank you, Father!" Asami gave the two a farewell hug before exiting the pantheon.  
  
Humming quietly while she makes her way to Demeter's garden, a smile formed in her lips after seeing familiar faces bickering. "'Tsumu! 'Samu! Rin!" The three whipped their heads, stopping at what they're discussing and smiled at their deity friend.

Atsumu hugged her as soon as she reached them, his smile wider than ever. "How can we live in the same place but I never see 'ya in like, forever!" He exaggerated.

"What can 'ya do? She's always in Apollo's garden!" Osamu chimmed in.

"Shut 'yer trap! I'm not talking to 'ya!" Atsumu argued after breaking his hug with the poor deity. "Asami, do me a favor and turn 'Samu into a stone tomorrow!" He pleaded, with those cunning eyes of his.

Asami awkwardly scratched her nape, unable to answer Atsumu's request. "Watch her turn you into a stone instead." Osamu disputed, making the both of them quarrel. (Well, what's new?)

"Shut up or we're leaving you two here." Suna groaned. The twins' continuous bickering worns him out without fail. When will they stop?

"Let's just go!" Asami interrupted before any more chaos ensue. "I can't wait to see Kita," Kita Shinsuke, son of Zeus and Demeter. The blunt yet caring deity that everyone looks up to.

"And Aran too!" Ojiro Aran, son of Zeus and Mnemosyne. He's the matured deity who takes care of everyone's antics. Aran often hangs out with Kita, whom he shares a very close relationship with.

Without further ado, the quadruple started marched their way in Dervine, Demeter's garden, the safe haven for all deities. It didn't took forever when they set foot in the awaited garden, with Kita greeting them from the entrance. "Hello, what brings you four here?" He asked, relaxed as ever. "Oh, are you here to visit Mother, Suna?" Kita asked after making eye contact with the latter.

Suna merely nodded. "Yeah. My mother wants to know how she's doing. These three just tagged along like the nuisance they are." Atsumu was about to protest when Asami held his hand to calm him down. He'll do whatever it takes to answer back to Suna, but with Kita present, it'll be better to just stay quiet.

"She's currently in her folly with Aran. Follow me." Walking gracefully with the four waddling him, Kita couldn't help but sigh. He loves vistors, he really does. But this combination isn't really it.

Visits in Dervine will never bore you. 

They basically did a lot in the short amount of time they’re in there. Probably everything the garden has to offer. Even if it wasn’t the first time they went to Dervine, it never seems to run out of things to provide. New discoveries are always made.   
  
The talking trees and plants, caring fairies, and the sparkling lake. Dervine is _beautiful_. Probably the most enchanting out of all domains. And trips to Demeter’s garden itself is a great source of relaxing and every deity is welcomed, all are given an equal treatment from Demeter.  
  
But every good thing ends, no matter how you try to prevent it.

"That was fun! I hope we can do this again." Asami giggled. "Have a good night!" She waved her hand as the three disappear from her eyesight. Asami turned her heel and treaded towards her chambers. Without fail, a day spent with her friends never tires her. She can do it all over again and again.

After cleaning herself up, Asami hurled herself into her bed. Gods don't really need sleep, but it feels nice to drift away from reality sometimes. Squishing her pillows, Asami reminisced what happened the whole day. a habit of her before going to bed. As her consciousness recede, her mind went into free fall, surging with the chaos of a new dream.

Her life isn't perfect, but she wouldn't trade it with anyone else's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Polyphonia - Apollo's Garden, found at the surface of Poseidon's sea. It ishere Apollo often plays his lyre, and deities are always welcome to watch. The 9 Muses are always seen to be dancing; and merpeople stop by to watch.
> 
> \+ Dervine - Demeter's garden. Demeter and his son, Kita Shinsuke are the only deities that lives here, served by fairies and talking plants and flowers. Its atmosphere is filled with healing and relaxation, a safe haven for the deities.


	2. Truth Untold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Mentions of Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks and Panic Attacks

Alas, the most anticipated day finally came, the Ritual of Intuition. A new batch of deities will finally reap what they sown for the past 18 years.   
  
But for Asami, it's not just that, hence also her the freedom she desired so much. No more asking for permissions to go here and there, and maybe, _just maybe_ , she gets to explore the human world below! By herself! What an exciting day, really. Yet despite how much excitement filled her body, there's also this anxious feeling running through her. A bad intuition, some may say.

"You'll do great." Kiyoko, her half-sister who volunteered to dress her up for the occasion, suddenly said. "I know you will." Shimizu Kiyoko, the daughter of Poseidon and Aphrodite, has always been a caring sister. Although generally known to be aloof and straightforward, she’s also a passionate and responsible goddess. _The next Aphrodite.  
  
_ After placing a gold night star necklace on Asami's neck, the alluring goddess kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you there, okay? Take all the time you need.” Kiyoko bid her goodbye to Asami, off to check on her other friends.  
  
Shimizu Kiyoko is the best sister you could ever ask for.

Asami stood up from her seat after a few breaths, heart hammering as she tread her way towards the large, gleaming primrose mirror in her quarters.  
  
She stared at the mirror, not used to seeing the dead eyes. It was often said that her eyes were like the stars; always glowing whatever time it is of the day. Her usual cheery face was nowhere to be found, placed by anxiousness all over.  
  
Why is she feeling nervous anyways? It’s just the ritual. Nothing more, nothing less.   
  
Shaking her head, her eyes went down to the little details of her headwear and the attire she herself designed just for this day. A simple light blue, priding her father's color representation but in a lighter hue, off-shoulder lace dress that covers up her feet. A hint of turquoise flowers and embroidered silver vines dancing in the soft nude fabric, covered off with a light blue lace tulle, matching the shade of her top. A dress she chose to represent her parents, the reason why she's here today.

A sudden breeze of cold wind passed making Asami shiver as she stared up her ceiling. What's keeping her from leaving her room were a bunch of 'what ifs' clouded in her head. Sighing deeply, "Come on, Asami. You've waited your whole life for this. Don't let the negative thoughts get you, as Sugawara always says." Asami muttered to herself, remembering the words of her friend managed to calm her nerves a bit.

"Asami, my daughter." Asami flinched upon hearing her father's voice, Poseidon. The god entered her chambers with his favored son, Iwaizumi Hajime. She gave them a look before running into her father's arms. "Aren't you excited? You should've left your room by now." Poseidon asked, a bit worried for his favorite.   
  
Knowing Asami, they expected to see her happily running around the halls with her friend, Yamaguchi. It’s one of the common occurrences inside Zeus’ Palace to catch sight of the two best friends chasing each other all over the place. Sometimes, a few other deities joins them too. Nonetheless, it cheers everyone else as well.

"Don't get me wrong, Father. I'm really excited, but also quite nervous." Asami answered honestly, breaking the hug. "What if I really don't have the powers like everyone says? I wasn't born with powers either." She added and sighed, fiddling with her hair.

Asami won’t be lying if she says the rumors from the other deities are getting in her head. Rumors concerning her spread like a wildfire in Mt. Olympus. She tried so hard to ignore them, instead, she got stuck in the uncontrolled fire that slowly burns her mind.   
  
Before she knew it, it affected her whole life. Asami thinks about it as soon as she opens her eyes in the morning, before sleeping at night, even when peacefully eating. It was too much, her mind is as if it’s like a deity is constantly pouring water in an glass that’s already full.  
  
How can she not worry when the common occurrence is when a deity's parent or parents unexpectedly dies, the powers are transferred to them as soon as possible. Of course, every move they make are being watched by Athena, a request of Zeus as his fear still lingers.  
  
But that's not the case for her. At all. She's the first one to have a case like that. Oh how Asami tried so hard to find what it is, from glaring at objects to talking to snakes. Yet it was no use.   
  
Was Medusa not fond of her? Maybe, maybe she forgot. Or maybe! Maybe Athena prevented her to! Yeah, that sounds right. The story of Medusa and Athena’s punishment are still passed on ‘til this day, every deity is aware of it.   
  
"Don't worry too much, Asami." Iwaizumi's words snapped her out of her thoughts. "Like Father always says, you are just a rare case." He gave his sister a comforting smile. A smile from Iwaizume comforted her, even though his smile looks really weird sometimes, he tries.  
  
"Now child, chin up. Let's get going, your friends are waiting for you." Poseidon said with pride laced all over his voice. Asami nodded and gave a short smile, just to let them know she’s fine.   
  
The three exited Asami's chambers and made their way to the courtyard, where the ceremony will take place.

Heavy.   
  
Every step she took became heavier and heavier. Like a brick had been put secretly on her shoes. The discomfort in her heart makes it worse, it feels like she’s voluntary walking towards her death. She used to wander around these halls so free of worries, enjoying every scenery put before her eyes.   
  
_So why?_ Why is this happening now?  
  
 _”Asami.”_

Asami felt like Mount Olympus is disappearing from her grasp, darkness slowly consuming her vision. Like a black hole miraculously popped up, swallowing her body.  
  
 _“Asami.”_

Her companions were talking but she can't hear anything but ringing in her ears. Her thoughts were so loud, she wants to escape but the black hole was preventing her to. Asami was stuck in her own mind.   
  
It hurts.   
  
_“Asami!”_  
  
 _It hurts!_  
  
 **"Asami, hey!"**  
  
A voice called out to her.  
  
A voice as clear as the skies, a voice she'll always recognize.   
  
The voice she treats as her stars, because through the darkness, it will always be there to give her light.   
  
Her vision leisurely went back. Enough to glimpse at Yamaguchi waving happily before making his way towards the her. Yamaguchi bowed to the sea god and his son who were about to enter the courtyard, them only nodding at him in return.

Yamaguchi was about to give Asami a hug when he saw her face that screamed distress. He immediately took a step back, knowing that's enough space she needs. He silently offered his hand for her to hold on, which Asami instantly grabbed on.  
  
 _It's always like this._  
  
After years of witnessing her panic attacks, Yamaguchi eventually learned how to act when this happens. Even if he also panicked the first time it happened.

He only watch her body shook in fear, watch her breath difficultly. He can only watch. Of course, Yamaguchi wants to do more than watch. He wants to whisper assuring words to her ears, help her breathe comfortably, he wants to help her.   
  
But he also knows this is for the best. He doesn’t want to overstep her boundaries.   
  
Because it’s always like that.

"Good?" He asked after noticing that her breathing went back to normal. A smile finally made it's way on Asami's lips as she looked at her best friend in the eyes. Yamaguchi only smiled in return.  
  
It was always like this. 

An unspoken habit of them both once something happens to one another. Smile like nothing happened. It became a comfort for them, assured that it’ll never change. The constant in a world full of changes.

"Are you excited to receive your powers? I'm really excited!" Yamaguchi gave her a quick embrace.

"I'm nervous, Tadashi." Asami answered. "But yes, after waiting for years, we'll finally receive the blessing. I can't wait!" She stated with a big smile plastered on her face, making Yamaguchi chuckle. Back to her original self.

The two entered the courtyard after a few minutes of catching up and went to their respective places, Yamaguchi with the Aeolians up in the air and Asami with the Atlanteans, next to where Zeus' podium stands.

The ceremony started instantly, starting with the children of minor gods and goddesses residing in Hestia's place, Eophertia. Yachi Hitoka was the first one to go, the daughter of Aletheia, the goddess of truth.

Asami watched with anticipation, since Yachi is a good friend of hers. But the anxious feeling never left her, at all, making her tense every second of the event. "You good?" Iwaizume whispered to Asami, feeling the tense the second he looked at her.

She only gave a look of appreciation to Iwaizume, thanking every deity there is for giving her Iwaizume as her step-brother. She really got blessed with the most caring siblings in her immortal life.  
  
Minutes passed, more deities received their blessings and are already privately trying their new profound powers.

Finally, the batch of Aeolians were asked to line up. Asami visibly stiffened, realizing the Atlanteans were next. As Yamaguchi stood in the center, he peeked at Asami, giving a nervous grin. Asami gave him two thumbs up, forgetting her own anxiety for a moment.

"Atlanteans." Flinching when she heard Hera's voice after the wind deities left the center, Asami didn't notice that her mind flew while the blessing took place. She only started walking after Shirofuku Yukie, daughter of Poseidon and Demeter, nudged her.

Whispers erupted as the year's batch of Atlanteans made their way to the center. Asami stood in the center, as she is the daughter of the ruler of Atlantis. Poseidon gave his daughter a tap in the back once everyone settled down.

"Begin." Hera tiredly announced, thankful that this was the second to the last batch. She was already itching to rest, irritated just like every ceremony.

The god of sea raised his trident, starting the blessing by giving a fair share of powers for his people. In the middle of Poseidon mumbling his spell, Hinata Shoyo, the son of Helios and Perse, detected an unusual reaction from the person beside him, Yachi. "What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

Yachi let out a quiet shriek after Hinata spoke. "I.. I'm not sure if what I'm seeing is right." She answered. Since she just got her powers hours ago, she's having second thoughts on what her eyes is showing her. Maybe it's just her imagination? She tend to do that a lot.

"What do you see?" Tsukishima Kei, son of Selene and Endymone, butted in. Curious of what's happening.

Yachi shook her head. "My eyes.." She took a deep breath, contemplating if this was the right thing to do. "..are telling me that Asami's a human."

Hinata's eyes widen after hearing that, even Tsukishima was taken aback. "Are.. are you sure? That can't be possibly true."

"Check again." Tsukishima uttered.

Hearing the three's conversation, Hermes quietly laughed. He internally praised himself for sitting behind the goddess of truth this year. Kunimi Akira, his son, frowned upon hearing this. "Father, this entertains you?" He asked. His hatred for his father grew in just mere seconds.

Hermes looked at his son before whispering to his ear, "I'm the cause. The real goddess lives with the mortals." Kunimi's eyes immediately widened for a second, he's disappointed but deep down, he's not surprised. Only his father can pull shits like this. "That's just what Poseidon deserves after what he did to Medusa."

Kunimi sighed. "Father." The frustrated god called. "You know what will happen when-"

"I know, I know. That's the fun part." Hermes cut him off. Kunimi wants to curse his father out, so tired of bearing his own parent's tricks. "Hey, Yachi. Announce that to everyone." Hermes whispered to the overwhelmed goddess' ears.

Yachi tensed up, slowly looking back at Hermes. "I.. It's true?"

"You can't lie. How can it not be true?" Hermes smirked. Kunimi cringed at this, wanting to be swallowed to the ground right now. "Yachi, the goddess of truth, has an announcement!" Hermes suddenly exclaimed, eyes are already on him.

Everyone was confused, especially Asami. "What is it?" Zeus asked, displeasure everywhere on his face. This is the first time in years the ceremony was interrupted. "It better be important. The ceremony is not to be hecked in."

Everyone turned to Yachi who was already shaking in fear. "Uh.. I.." Yachi stuttered. "My.. my eyes are saying that.. that Asami is not a deity." She closed her eyes, afraid of how everyone will react.

The courtyard was silent. Everyone was taken aback, not sure what to react. "What kind of nonsense is that!" Poseidon yelled. The god stared at Asami, who's tears were about to fall. His eyes softened, what Yachi suddenly announced should not be true.

"Where's Aletheia? We can't just believe a goddess who got her abilities hours ago." Hera rolled her eyes.

"Aletheia went to the human world after giving the blessing for her daughter. She can’t come back immediately." Zeus exhaled. He stood up from his seat, "The ceremony shall end now. The superior gods will discuss this with the goddesses of truth later. For now, go to your respective domains." He ordered.

The deities were quick to follow, only sparing worried and disgusted glances to Asami.  
  
Hanamaki Takahiro, son of Boreas and Oreithyia, was about to fly away but noticed Yamaguchi never moved after the devastating announcement. "Yamaguchi, hey." He called yet Yamaguchi didn't seem to hear him, gazed fixed on Asami.

Matsukawa Issei, son of Notus, tapped his Yamaguchi's back. "Asami's going to be okay." He said, capturing Yamaguchi's attention. "It's still not confirmed. Everything will be fine."

The spaced out god only nodded. Getting ready to fly, "I'm sending gods to the human world to find the real daughter of Medusa if this turns out to be true." The three heard Hera announce which made the wind deities look at her.

"Hera's right. We can't let a goddess wonder in the human world. Especially Medusa's daughter." Zeus stated. "If she doesn't want to return here, kill her." He added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Aeolia - The Island of the Winds. It is ruled by Aeolus, the divine keeper of the winds. Aeolia is where the four seasonal Anemoi and their family lives. It is located on top of the clouds, above Poseidon's sea. 
> 
> \+ Aeolians - The people of the Winds. Every Aeolian can fly, the ability is given by their ruler, Aeolus. 
> 
> \+ Eophortia - Hestia's Residence. It is known to be the Land of Freedom. Home of minor deities. Demi-gods and Semi-gods who've got nowhere to go has been took in by Hestia. Everyone is welcome in Eophortia. 
> 
> \+ Atlantis - Poseidon's Paradise. Where sea deities, sea-nymphs, merpeople and sea animals live. It is a peaceful place, everyone gets along.
> 
> \+ Atlanteans - What people of Atlantis call themselves. Every Atlantean can communicate with sea animals, creating a peaceful environment.  
> 
> 
> A lot of characters has been introduced in this chapter, I can't wait to show more of their side in the upcoming chapters. Also, I'm planning to have a little event on my tumblr soon! It is called 'Exploring Olympus' wherein I'll post pictures of the places I took inspiration in for the places in Mt. Olympus. I have the same username, @celestialices. 
> 
> I took a lot of time describing how Asami felt. I'm sorry if it's poorly written, but I gave my best! I will be better in the upcoming chapters
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated :) I'd love to read your comments on my story, it makes my heart really happy. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Plan of Action

Tense.

That's one word to describe the atmosphere in the pantheon right now. Usually, the after ceremony gathering of the Twelve Olympians _plus Hades_ , everyone would be drinking, having fun, and feasting their eyes on humans just for pure enjoyment. Even Hera doesn't know what to say, normally the one talking too much was her, often bragging about her dearest son, Kuroo Tetsuro.

Unlike others, Hermes is rather enjoying himself, sipping his wine every now and then. _This day is truly a blessing_. Ever since the Medusa incident, Zeus prevented all his might to keep Olympus on track. He had his sons take care of each problem before it aggravates.

Subsequently, Athena grew tired of the silence. Opting to break it, she was about to say what's been bugging her mind, but paused after locking eyes with the mischievous god. "You fancy these situations, don't you?" Athena is annoyed, no doubt.

Like the bastard he is, Hermes only snickered. "Perhaps."

"Hermes, you did something." Athena hypothesized, the wise goddess is somewhat sure of her assumption. Hermes is the most cunning of them all, the amount of times he tried to bring trouble was uncountable. But he was never held liable, taking in the fact that he did a lot of sacrifices for Mount Olympus. He's responsible for a lot of things too, in comparison of the added vigorous deities, he still remains as the best choice.

"Oh," Hermes acted dumbfounded, behaving as if he didn't know Athena will catch on sooner or later. "Did I?" He teased her. Athena isn't easy to annoy. She would rather ignore all the insignificant etiquettes of others than wasting her time expressing wrath. _It's useless for pea-brains._

But with the recent events damaging her calm mind, Athena was easily irked, just as Hermes desired. Thinking of punching Hermes just to get over with it, Athena put on a smile. _My punch won't hurt that much._ She thought.

"Aletheia and her daughter is here." Ares announced while Athena was readying her fist, making the goddess halt and look at the two deities entering the pantheon.

Quivering in fear, Yachi held her dear mother's hand tightly. This meeting could change their lives after all. Bitterly regretting her actions earlier, Yachi reflected on her previous actions. She should've stayed quiet. If only Hermes didn't interfere, she wouldn't have said anything. Now everything is going downhill, because of a possibly wrong vision.

She just got her powers. Something could go wrong with it, right? But that never happened before. Well, Asami's case with Medusa was a first too. How would one be blinded that a mere immortal is living with them? Especially Zeus! It just doesn't make any sense. She's doomed, that's for sure.

 _Oh, just stop, stop, stop!_ Everything was too confusing. Yachi's truly conflicted, she just want pull through and move onto another day. 

The two goddesses of truth bowed their heads down, showing their respect for the upper gods. “Good thing you made it promptly after we sent off Sakusa.” Zeus said with a smile. Sakusa Kiyoomi, son of Hygieia, currently under the supervision of Artemis. He was instructed to call Aletheia, after all, he originally planned on visiting to Earth after the ceremony. Artemis reasoned that, hence he can’t refuse. 

"Shouldn't we call in Asami?" Demeter asked, feeling anxious. No one really knows what will happen. Demeter was only enjoying Asami's companion yesterday, now things are like this. If this doesn't go well, she'll lose another daughter. Oh, how will she just react to that?

"Before we do," Aphrodite finally spoke, standing up from her seat. "I just want to remind you all that we should set our feelings aside. Whatever the conclusion of this discussion may be, think before you act." She reminded.

This wasn't the first time a mortal was blessed by immortality, but requiring the discussion of the important gods of Olympus surely was. Meetings were typicaly in the hands of their trusted sons and daughters, however; this was too major to be dealt by them.

"Bring her in." Zeus ordered.

Three words made the room tenser. Every deity noticed how Poseidon stiffened, his agitation worsens minute by minute. It didn't help when Asami entered the pantheon, looking frightened. Poseidon locked eyes with her, his heart burning in discomfort. He never saw her like this before.

"Well?" Hera asked, raising her right eyebrow. These kind of situations bores the hell out of her. What Hera likes the most is being straight to the point. Just decide if you'll keep her or throw her out, that easy. 

Yachi and Asami stared at each other. Yachi’s face was full of regret, asking for forgiveness. Asami only smiled, hoping that it will deliver her message. That it wasn’t Yachi’s fault, she would never blame her. 

Aletheia stared into Asami’s soul, widening her eyes after a span of seconds. Yachi looked at her mother’s reaction, instantly panicking. “What my daughter saw is true.” 

Quiet. _Too quiet._

“Asami is not one of us.” Aletheia dropped the bomb. Yet no one spoke. Everything was back to square one. In spite of the fact that they prepared themselves for the truth, it was traumatizing. 

Poseidon wants to protest, but if Aletheia already confirmed it, there was no way it’ll make a difference. Hades was on the verge of asking their opinions, if not accidentally making eye contact with an unoccupied space. He’s got a feeling that someone sneaked in and is currently listening to their discussion, someone being Suna Rintarou. 

As he was walking towards it, his intuition suddenly disappeared. That only means one thing, Suna knew he saw him and left straight away. Hades shook his head, someone will be in trouble. _Back to the real issue_ , “Now, what?” Hades broke the silence. 

“Well..” Apollo is utterly dumbfounded. It feels surreal, is that even possible for a god? He can’t believe it. He wants to deny it even though it’s no use. “We can just make her one of us, right?” 

“I don’t think we should.” Athena argued, eyes travelled to her before you know it. She is always determined, standing by her first decision no matter what happens. “We should presume that the real daughter is there, with Asami’s real parents. Switching them would be a better plan.” After what she said, almost every deity in the room swerved their opinions. Athena is the wisest, _her words are always right._

“I stand by Athena.” Ares backed her up. Their opinions about this matter were alike, that’s surprising itself. They never get along; having opposite opinions is common for them. It’s truly shocking that they won’t debate over this. 

“We should first check if the real one is alive and well. Before dealing with Asami. For now, I’ll reside her in my place.” Hestia said. 

“No. Lock her up in the underworld.” Hera contradicted, studying Asami’s response to all of this. But all she can see in her face is blankness. _Huh_ , Hera pondered, _Affecting her already?_ “Hades would look after her better.” 

Hestia frowned, offended by what Hera said. Just as she was about to retort, Zeus spoke up. “That’d be better. Does anyone disagree?” Zeus was emotionless. His voice is laced with seriousness, but it looks like he doesn’t really prefer that choice.

No one spoke up. Seems like they’re still processing what the hell just happened. “I’ve got no complaints.” Hephaestus spoke for the very first time, just wanting to go home. He isn’t really close with Asami, so he doesn’t care, at all. Being in the same room with the other upper gods makes him want to vomit. 

“Then that’s it.” Zeus replied straightaway, evidently scared that he’ll lament his decision and change it abruptly. “May every Olympian send their desired deity in hopes of finding the real deity in Earth? Until they bring her back, they can’t come back to Olympus. So, I advise you to think wisely.” 

Everyone was taken aback. Today is just full of surprises. 

“Everything will be fine.” 

Lies. All lies, everything was obviously not fine. His closest friend, the one who's always there for him, is not fine. Regrets piled up in Yamaguchi's heart. Reminiscing to what happened back there, he regrets not doing anything. Those eyes, those eyes crying for help. He should've ran to her, he should've hugged her and tell her everything will be okay even though it won't. Because it was always like that. They’re always like that.

Everything will not be fine!

It's been hours since the big commotion, hours since the supposedly ‘meeting’ of the upper gods regarding the issue, Yamaguchi never heard any news since then. It was new, since every time there’s a meeting, words will circulate fast. 

Hearing Hera's last words were only making him more anxious. Human world? The real daughter? That can't be it. He sincerely hopes that Yachi was mistaken. That this was all a big joke. The consequence will not be that bad compared to what can possibly happen to Asami. 

Yamaguchi groaned in frustration. "Don't think too much." Hanamaki said, feeling guilty watching his fellow Aeolian suffer from his thoughts. 

"Asami made a big impact to everyone, Yamaguchi. I don't think Zeus will throw her out that easy." Mattsun added. Seeing how Asami's close not only to a lot of superior gods, but also to Zeus' heart, he can easily turn her into an immortal like them, and then proceed like nothing happened. He did it a lot, so it won’t make sense if he won’t do it to Asami. 

"Don't know. If all of them agree, then that will happen. Just like Shirabu’s?" Hanamaki said, making sure to choose his words carefully. He doesn't want to hurt Yamaguchi, but he doesn't want him to hope either. In a matter of fact, it's 50/50 right now. No one is sure what the outcome of their decision will be. Seeing it's been hours yet there still no rumors, it's better to expect for the worse. 

With the two discussing what the outcome may be, Yamaguchi stayed silent. His mind was still replaying what happened in the courtyard, only snapping out when he heard a voice calling out to him. He frowned and looked around, not familiar with the voice at all. Down! Frustration was evident in whoever voice that is. 

Yamaguchi looked down, only to see Oikawa Tooru, the mighty son of Athena, waving a hand to him like a fool. Oikawa gestured a wind after seeing Yamaguchi’s furrowed eyebrows.

Confusion immediately disappeared from Yamaguchi's face after understanding what he meant. Using the ability he received earlier, he made a wind current, and brought Oikawa up to the floating palace, Anemoi. 

After a couple of seconds, Oikawa arrived, laughing at the enjoyable ride. It truly feels like flying, it might even be better! Matsukawa and Hanamaki looked at him disgustingly, not getting his debatable humor at all. "I have news." Oikawa said, switching to a serious demeanor. "It's about Asami." 

The three stiffened. They were just talking about it earlier, obviously not prepared by whatever Oikawa might say. "Where did you get that news?" Yamaguchi asked. Oh how he hoped it's good news, or else he wouldn't know how to react at all. 

“Well, I heard it from Kuroo who heard it from Bokuto who heard it from Atsumu who heard it from Suna.” Oikawa sat down the sturdy tree, glancing at the three’s confused faces. "You know Suna? Son of Hades." He asked, his companions nodding at him. “Heard it from him.”

“You could’ve just said that in the first place!” Hanamaki complained. 

“Shut up Makki, I’m talking!” Oikawa yelled. "Well, he used his ability to sneak in the meeting. And gathered a bit of what they've discussed. He left after he accidentally locked eyes with his father, so it's not much." He chuckled, only imagining the wrath of Hades in his mind. 

"Just get to the point, Oikawa. What do you know?" Mattsun asked, irritated by how chatty Oikawa is. He always get sidetracked, always adding useless information to whatever story he's saying. "The point, okay? The point." Repeating it since he know Oikawa doesn’t know how to listen.

"My Zeus, Mattsun!” Making a dramatic gesture, “I'm deeply hurt. I, the great god of wisdom and creativity, immediately went here after gathering information. Appreciate me first!" Complained Oikawa. Hanamaki can already tell he's lying, knowing his first go-to person is Iwaizumi. 

“Oh, great god Oikawa Tooru, thank you very much for blessing us with your presence!” Hanamaki sarcastically praised. Yet Oikawa still loved it anyway. “Now just say it, Oikawa.” 

Oikawa’s playful expression was immediately replaced with firmness. “It’s true.” He paused, wanting to be cautious. “What Yachi said.” 

A sigh from Matsukawa,

Hanamaki’s startled facial expression, 

And Yamaguchi’s lifeless eyes. 

Every reaction they gave can tell how sadden they are with the news. “And.. Mother told me that,” Oikawa continued, staring at the cloud, unable to look at their faces. “The Olympians will send out deities to find the real daughter.”

“Well, that was unexpected.” Sakusa Kiyoomi whispered to himself while wandering at the park. “A mortal, huh.” 

Silently enjoying his free time away from the deities, Sakusa took time in strolling away. He has plenty of time to waste before proceeding to do his duties, the reason why he came down in the first place. 

However, he was absolutely not expecting to bump into someone. His eyebrows instantly met, he was already walking slowly. How can a person be so dumb to bump into him? 

“Oh, sorry.” 

Oh, sorry? His frown only worsens when they sprinted away after saying their apologies to him. Sakusa gazed at the person before him, the aura is different compared to other humans he interacted with. 

It feels like.. 

Like he’s encountering a..

His eyes widen in realization, still staring at the person who’s almost out of his sight now. 

_A deity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Anemoi - The floating castle in Aeolia. It is often where Aeolians are found. It has four temples; Glacithyia, Scortus, Forphyrus, and Aurus. All protected by the Four Seasonal Winds and their children. 
> 
> Hello! If there are any warnings that I should’ve put, please tell me! There are probably a lot of typographical errors, so please forgive me. I plan to edit all the current chapters next week. ^^
> 
> The adventure starts now! The next update will probably be next week, since it’s almost winter break. I just wanted to update before my exams begin, I hope I didn’t disappoint. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	4. The End of a New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning/s: Cursing!

To say that you were surprised by this outcome would be an understatement. Being childhood friends with **Hirugami Sachiro** , _the university’s so-called “hottie”,_ is a pain in the ass.   
  
Though Hirugami’s a dependable best friend and dotes on you like an older brother, he’s a little shit. He teases you every time he has the chance to, but knows his boundaries. He never leaves your side too; always knows what’s on your mind since he is very “observant.”   
  
The biggest disadvantage of being his best friend, is his fans. Students flocking over you to ask questions about him was tiring. The only one that ruins your day. 

It was bearing, at first, because you thought it’d be cute when you’re one of the reason why Hirugami has a lover. But you didn’t expect it to be.. like this. You had to hide often just to stop them. Ambushing you, preventing you from leaving the university’s premises, it was all too much. 

That’s where **Hoshiumi Korai** comes in.   
  
Your friendship with Hoshiumi is... _mystifying_. You didn’t even know how you tolerated being friends with him in the first place, but it surprisingly lasted up until now. Seeing that you and your childhood friend are indivisible, Hirugami arranged plans for you and Hoshiumi to meet after they became friends through volleyball.  
  
_“Korai-kun, this is my childhood friend I was talking to you about. From now on, we’ll all be friends, so please get along!”_  
  
_Ever since that day, Hirugami pushed everything and made sure to schedule a hang out for the three of you, t_ _hrice a week.  
_  
_There isn’t a day during your high school years that you didn’t see Hoshiumi’s face, that’s all because of Hirugami.  
  
And yeah, that’s how the two of you got along somehow.  
_  
Basically, what Hirugami has, you have to have it too. And vice-versa.

But having Hoshiumi as your friend set out a vast of benefits for you. Not only he’s reliable and gives great advices (to your surprise), he’s quick to get irritated. And that managed to save yourself from the crowd plenty of times. His impatient self terrify a bunch of people, so you tend to stick by his side as long as you can.

The bond you three shared is as tough as old boots. People say that a friendship between three people would never work, saying that one is always left out. That doesn’t mean that you never had misunderstandings, hence you always manage it before it gets out of hand.

So where are they when you need them?

Your legs are about to give up from squatting, hiding yourself in the bushes in order to escape Hirugami’s aggressive followers. You know you look stupid, but it’s better than to be chased by people, right?

You checked your phone, seeing no reply from your friends made you want to cry. The text was an hour ago, meaning you’ve been hiding for an hour now. Just what on Earth are they so busy for that they can’t even check their messages?

You just wanted to go home, your mother and little brother, Yuki, are probably waiting for you. Classes ended two hours ago, so they’re probably concerned about your well-being already.

It’s been quiet for too long _,_ so you decided to look up. _No fans sighted._ Contemplating on whether to just run towards the gate, or stay for a few more minutes until hopefully, a good friend finds you. You let out a deep sigh, about to risk it all when all of a sudden someone shouted your name.   
  
Letting out a yelp before looking up from your hiding place, you desperately prayed for your life. Only to see **Yahaba Shigeru** waving at you. _Well, at least he’s close to what you’ve asked for?_  
  
Yahaba Shigeru, also a student at your university. A friend of a family friend. Oh, did I mention, an admirer of yours? 

He _is_ handsome, not going to lie. But he’s not really your type. Yahaba is a calm and carefree guy, but also a show-off. If you’re given a dollar every time he pried your attention, you’ll probably become the richest in Japan. 

“Hello, Yahaba-san.” You awkwardly greeted with a smile. Maybe after a few exchange of words, you’ll ask him to walk you to the gates. He probably wouldn’t mind, in fact, he’ll probably die of excitement.

“Are you hiding from Hirugami’s fans again?” He chuckled, making you flustered on how he caught up so fast. It’s no secret that you’re the university’s source of information regarding Hirugami. It was embarrassing. “I’ll walk you home, if that’s okay with you.” 

Not wanting to turn down his offer, you instantly answered. “Oh, that’s kind of you. Sure.” You cringed a little for your fast response, he won’t think you’re eager to walk with him, no? You don’t really bat an eye at Yahaba, nor answer his advances. False interpretations of a friendly action would hurt a lot.   
  
_This won’t take long, I can do this._ Standing up, you grabbed your things and walked towards him. He offered to take your bag but you politely declined, thus the fiddly walk begins. 

The stroll on your way home is noiseless, you were utterly astonished that Yahaba didn’t say a word while walking side by side. For far as you know, he isn’t like this; he always has something to say. You want to ask him how he’s doing, but too shy to do so. Your conversations are always one-sided, making you feel a bit bad.   
  
Nevertheless, you’re thankful.

Relieved that your house wasn’t faraway from the university, you reached home in a span of minutes. You glanced at Yahaba after the both of you stopped walking, noticing that he’s already looking at you expectantly.

Uh oh. You were afraid to ask him to enter with you out of respect, but he’ll agree no matter what. You just wanted to rest for now, unable to handle a guest in your current state.

“Onee-san!”

Thank God for Shibayama Yuki.

Your eyes went from Yahaba to Yuki in a flash, looking at him with wide eyes. Begging to save you from this situation.

“We have a visitor. Hurry up, Mom’s waiting for you.” He said, bowing apologetically to Yahaba.

It took a lot of self-control to refrain yourself from smiling. Instead, you also bowed to Yahaba. “Thank you for walking me home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” You grinned and happily marched towards your house.

The house you live in was a basic Japanese one, its build is similar to the other houses, considering that you live in a private subdivision. It’s also big enough for the three of you, and enough for family friends to stay in.   
  
And it a nice house won’t compare to the family you’ve got.   
  
Your mother is a strong woman, she raised the two of you alone. Worked hard to give you and Yuki a lovely home, three meals a day, and all the basic necessities a mother should provide. Anything you ask for would be given in less than a day, sometimes you think she’s spoiling you too much. But in reality, you know she just wants the best for the two of you. She’s amazing.   
  
As for your brother, Shibayama Yuki, he’s a bit shy and gentle. He often likes to keep it to himself, but managed to have a friend. _Yes, he has only one_. It worries you but he assured that one true friend is enough. He’s also into volleyball, a very hard-working and determined “libero” of his team. Shibayama helps you in anyway he can, always acting as the older one by protecting you from the world.  
  
Conclusion, it was perfect. You consider this all as a blessing, you’re grateful for the life you have. Every once in a while, you question yourself on what you did on your past life to have a life like this. 

Placing your shoes on the shoe rack, “I’m home.” You say out of habit and glided to the living room.   
  
You were greeted with a frowning mother and the visitor Shibayama told you about, having a serious conversation.

“You’re here!”

“Yahoo!” Oikawa entered the chamber, immediately smacked by Iwaizumi for breaking the silence and made everyone flinch by his sudden appearance. “Iwa!” Oikawa whined, he doesn’t understand why Iwaizumi consistently hit him, and why he doesn’t ask him to stop either.   
  
“Shut up, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi hissed. _How can he be so slow-witted at times when he’s the son of Athena?_  
  
“I just wanted to up the atmosphere!” Oikawa whisper-shouted. Iwaizumi only sighed, already used to attitude. 

Currently, the chosen deities for Zeus’ quest _(minus Sakusa)_ are gathered together. They’ll be promptly briefed on what to expect, what to do, and their responsibilities to solve this problem before it grows.

This is the first time the deities encountered a major problem that needed the superior gods’ inclusion. Of course everyone will be terrified! Is Medusa’s daughter really dangerous? They don’t know anything about her, it’s safe to assume that she is.

And what’s more terrifying is that no one in the Twelve Olympians noticed a powerful aura in Earth. They’re watching humans from time to time, how is that possible? Is Medusa’s daughter more powerful than Zeus? That’s not possible. But then again, they live in a strange world with thousands of possibilities.

Oikawa counted the amount of deities present in the room. _Ten._ He frowned, did someone refuse to participate in this quest? It should’ve been thirteen as far as he knows, and Sakusa is already in Earth. “Who didn’t chose one?” Eyes were landed to him.  
_  
There he goes again._ Iwaizumi exhaled, Oikawa is rather weird. One moment he's bubbly and often tell cheerful remarks, next he's saying _or asking_ confusing and alarming words. 

“What do you mean?” **Akaashi Keiji** , son of Ares and Aphrodite, sent by war-god Ares, asked. He’s flustered by Oikawa’s sudden question, totally not understanding it at all. Akaashi is a soothing and composed god. He’s also blunt, calling out the deities on the foolish acts they do. He analyzes everyone and got a hold of their personality, but could never seem to know what’s going on in Oikawa’s head.

“Kuroo is visiting Asami at the moment.” **Kita Shinsuke** , chosen by Demeter, answered. “As for the thirteenth representative, I don’t know either.” He added, also confused on why there’s only twelve of them. Kita doesn’t sugar-coat his words, making a lot of deities afraid to hear his comments. He is straightforward, giving precise answers only. He also does what needs to be done, no one can sidetrack him. His mature way of thinking resulted to him becoming one of Mt. Olympus’ pillars, everything he worked hard for will eventually lead to a something extraordinary, just like Demeter always says.

“I heard Hephaestus didn’t send one.” **Ojiro Aran** , representative of Zeus, replied. Aran is also one of Mt. Olympus’ pillars, an intelligent and a fully-fledged god, that’s what he is. He often solve everyday problems in Olympus along with Kuroo, especially the twins’ mess. Aran is a very reliable god, he’s one of those superior gods everyone looks up to. People often compare him to Zeus, saying that he should ascend the throne as he is the best candidate for it. 

“Isn’t that.. illegal?” **Suna Rintarou** , sent by Hades as a form of punishment from sneaking earlier, questioned. He’s a bit lazy sometimes, but also rebellious. Only he can do that. He appears to be a quiet and nonchalant god, but Suna is expressive to his thoughts; saying what he wants to say that often gets him in trouble.

If only this wasn’t a serious situation, they would’ve laughed at Suna’s question. His comments are humorous.   
  
“I asked Ennoshita about it, since he’s the son, you know? But he said Hephaestus didn’t say anything.” **Sugarawa Koushi** , son of Hebe and Hercules, chosen by Hestia, shared. Under his calm and gentle personality, he’s actually a mischievous god. Overall, he’s one of the helpful and kind gods, and one of Hestia’s trusted servants of Eophertia.  
  
The representatives chosen are mostly the ones who’ve passed a year or more after getting their blessing. The only ones that came from this year’s batch were **Kageyama Tobio** , son of Aphrodite and Himeros, dispatched by Aphrodite due to his formidable dedication, and **Kunimi Akira** , sent by Hermes and will act as the messenger between two worlds.

Not too long after Oikawa entered, the doors of the chamber opened again, revealing **Kuroo Tetsuro** in his glory. He walked with confidence, sitting in the center as he is “the son of Zeus and Hera.” 

“Finally, you’re here.” **Komori Motoya** , a descendant of Apollo but lives with Artemis, spoke. He was sent because he’s the only one who Sakusa talks to, and everyone likes him. A friendly and outgoing god who encourages a lot of deities. Who wouldn’t like him? 

“Sorry.” Kuroo apologized. Short and straight-forward. “Asami’s doing well, if you’re wondering.” Kuroo is serious when it comes to conflicts in Mt. Olympus, but he’s usually a laid-back god who likes to provoke others.

It’s like the amount of tension lessened after what Kuroo said. They’re all dying to visit Asami too, if only she was placed in Eophertia, things would’ve been easier.

“Anyways!” Oikawa interrupted. “Do we even know where to search? There’s a thousand places on Earth! How would they expect us to finish this quickly?” He complained. Obviously pressured on the amount of expectations given to them.

“Agreed,” Kunimi spoke, pretending like his father doesn’t have anything to do with this. He could ask him, but he’s certain Hermes will just mess with him. “If the Twelve Olympians weren’t aware of a deity wandering on Earth for the past 18 years, what can we even do?”

“I think Sakusa already encountered one.” Komori announced. Glances were thrown on him. And a chorus of “what” and other incoherent words were followed. “I think! I’m not sure!” He shrieked, distressed at the stares he’s getting.

“Quiet down.” Athena suddenly engaged in the conversation. Everyone looked at her, confused at how she suddenly appeared in the chamber without anyone noticing. _The power of a goddess._ “Yes, we were informed that Sakusa Kiyoomi run into one, but he wasn’t sure. Still, we’ll start from there.” She declared. 

“How..” Akaashi mumbled. But didn’t mind to continue it, at least they’ve got a good start.   
  
“Where is it, Mother?” Oikawa asked. Cliffhangers are undoubtedly not his thing.

“ **Tokyo, Japan.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE TWELVE REPRESENTATIVES  
> \+ Ojiro Aran - son of Zeus and Mnemosyne.  
> \+ Kuroo Tetsuro - son of Zeus and Hera.  
> \+ Iwaizumi Hajime - son of Poseidon and Amphitrite.  
> \+ Suna Rintarou - son of Hades and Persephone.  
> \+ Sugawara Koushi - son of Heracles and Hebe.  
> \+ Kita Shinsuke - son of Demeter.  
> \+ Kageyama Tobio - son of Himeros and Aphrodite.  
> \+ Komori Motoya - son of Aceso.  
> \+ Sakusa Kiyoomi - son of Hygieia.  
> \+ Oikawa Tooru - son of Athena.  
> \+ Akaashi Keiji - son of Ares and Aphrodite.  
> \+ Kunimi Akira - son of Hermes. 
> 
> Hello! I wrote this instead of studying for my exams later, it’s a bit short but longer chapters will come :)) Forgive me if there are a lot of typographical errors, I was suffering from a writer’s block while writing this, I don’t know why.
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! It motivates me whenever I read some reviews :D I’ll probably update again two days from now unless my brain acts up again. Please look forward for it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. Journey to Earth

Kuroo could never get use to Underworld’s atmosphere. It is currently his second time visiting this week, it was unsettling. He never visits the Underworld unless it is need to, which is usually once a year.   
  
The air was rotten and stuffy, contrasting to Mt. Olympus’ refreshing winds, it makes it hard to breathe. The acid red-blooded lakes, tall trees without leaves hiding the eerie sinners, and nerve-racking animals who seems to watch his every step. It was a hair-raising place. Although Kuroo can’t lie, it is the perfect abode for evil-doers.   
  
“Where the... Where’s Suna?” Kuroo complains, he’s getting fidgety for standing in one place. Unlike the stares he gets in Mt. Olympus, he doesn’t enjoy this at all. It feels like they’ll eat him alive any time by now.  
  
“I’m here.” Suna appeared before his eyes, making Kuroo quiver in fear. Suna snickered, totally enjoying scaring deities off using his helm of invisibility. “Sorry, got caught up with Cerberus.”   
  
“It’s fine. Let’s go to Asami before we leave.” Kuroo suggested. Today was the day where they’ll descend on Earth. Everything feels rushed; they just started discussing this matter three days ago. Kuroo feels like they’re catching time, but he accepts the hurry, after all, Medusa’s daughter is dubbed to be a dangerous goddess.   
  
It took a lot of walking to get to Asami’s ‘prison.’ Oddly enough, it was not placed in Hades’ Palace, but next to Nyx’s cave. He doesn’t really understand why, but it’s probably for the better security, is it not?   
  
Nyx is one of the most powerful goddesses, Zeus even feared her himself. Because of her mysterious and dark aura, a lot see her as more of a villain frame than she ever seem to be. She is actually kind and loving, so Kuroo didn’t be inquisitive about it any longer.  
  
He sighs. _My mind never got to relax in the past three days._  
  
As soon as they reached Asami’s (hopefully) temporary accommodation, Suna knocked at the door. Not even a minute passed, Nyx opened the door. It made the two stiffened, totally not expecting to face the goddess of night. “Visiting Asami?” Her voice is low and sinister, terrifying enough to make the two gods rethink their decisions and just run away.  
  
She glanced at Kuroo, who just sheepishly smiled at her. The two bowed, saying their greetings. Nyx is actually a respected goddess, a beautiful one, may I add. She made an impact to everyone, whether good or bad. “Come in, Asami would be happy to see you.” Nyx smiled and made a way for them to enter.   
  
“Thank you, Goddess Nyx.” Kuroo said, the amount of respect he has for her was immeasurable. Despite being portrayed as a dangerous goddess, it was all baseless rumors. If only she’d visit Mt. Olympus, maybe the deities impression of her would’ve been different.

“No worries. I thank you for visiting Asami. Poor girl, really.” She uttered, sorrow all over her voice. The two god could see the sincerity in her face. _She really cares._ “I’ll be going now. Pay her a visit whenever you please, Akagi will take you here.”   
  
“I could never get use to Nyx’s kindness.” Suna said shortly after Nyx left. Hearing made up stories about her since he was young took a toll on how he sees her, so when he really met her after straying away from Persephone, he was shocked. 

“Yeah. She’s really kind-hearted.” Kuroo admiringly remarked. “Let’s go in, Asami is probably waiting for us.”   
  
Kuroo and Suna entered the dark and strange house, staring at each accessory displayed. Dead flowers in a vase, paintings of Cerberus, Nyx and the Underworld, and the pale walls were not helping. _How could one live in this?_  
  
“Tetsuro? Rintarou?”  
  
The two gods stopped in their tracks and stared at Asami before them. She actually looks good and healthy, a clear evidence that Nyx is taking good care of her. “Asami.” Suna called and stretched out his arms, asking for a hug.   
  
Asami sprinted into Suna’s arms, the tight hug made it evident on how they’ve missed each other. It’s been a rough week for the both of them, oh how they’re glad to see a familiar face again.   
  
“Thank you for visiting.” Asami expressed how happy she’s feeling with a smile. “Kuroo, you’re here again.” Beaming, she hugged Kuroo for a minute, already missed his presence despite the fact that they saw each other yesterday.   
  
“We’re just here to say that..” Kuroo hesitated for a bit, unable to find the right words in such manner where Asami won’t get hurt or worried. “We’re leaving today, after we visit you.”   
  
_Silence._   
  
“Oh.” Asami couldn’t hide her disappointment, but it was for the best. Finding the real daughter of her mother.. of Medusa was the top priority. She should still feel glad that they made time for all. Even if she’s just a mere human with no connections to the deities at all. “Oh! I wish you the best of luck.” She says, genuinely   
  
Immediately sensing her dismay, Kuroo held her hand. “It’ll be better soon, Asami. Plus, I told Kenma and the others to visit you often, you won’t be lonely.” He assured her.   
  
“We’ll handle this quickly, Asami. Then you’ll be free to wander around Mt. Olympus again.” Suna added. At the end of the day, Asami is always their top priority. _No goddess could absolutely replace her.  
_  
“I promise we’ll be back as soon as possible,” Kuroo grinned, ruffling Asami’s shining hair in the process. “We’ll chat with you for a while before we leave. But first of all, are you doing well?”   
  
Asami giggled. “I’m doing great because of Nyx. How about the two of you? How is Mount Olympus? How’s my siblings? How’s.. Father?” She was dying to ask these questions, but restrained herself.   
  
“Mount Olympus is fine. The information of Medusa’s.. daughter on Earth is kept within the superior gods, and some of our friends. It’s better that way.” Kuroo answered. It’s supposed to be kept within the superior gods only, but the news spread like a wildfire, until Zeus stepped in. “Your family is good. Shimizu said she’ll make time to visit you soon.” He glanced at Suna, motioning for him to continue.   
  
“Iwaizumi is one of the deities to look for.. her.” Suna awkwardly mentioned, still not used to this whole ‘Asami-is-not-a-deity’ situation.  
  
“Kuroo, Suna. They’re already looking for you.” Nyx appeared out of the blue, startling the three of them. _Seriously, what’s with the goddesses appearing out of nowhere?_ “My apologies for interrupting.”  
  
“No, not at all, Goddess Nyx.” Kuroo glimpsed at Asami before sighing. “Thank you for informing us. Suna, we better go.”   
  
Suna only nodded, embracing Asami for the last time. “Take good care of yourself.”   
  
They started walking towards the door, when Asami suddenly spoke. “If you ever find her...” 

Kuroo and Suna looked at her with curious eyes, waiting for her to continue.   
  
_“Take good care of her, okay?”  
  
  
  
  
  
_

Iwaizumi never felt more uneasy in his whole life. Kuroo and Suna returned from the Underworld a few moments ago, and after what Asami just said? It was upsetting. _Asami doesn’t deserve the treatment she’s getting right now._  
  
“She’ll be okay.” Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi. He knows empty words like “she’ll be fine” will not help at all, but at times like this, no one can ever be too sure. “Come on, we all know Asami.”   
  
This at least made Iwaizumi feel a bit better. “I know.” Iwaizumi answered, feeling a bit bummed out that he pitied Asami for a moment. Oot of all deities, he should know she’s a strong girl.   
  
“The Olympians will arrive soon. We better prepare ourselves.” Kita announced, loud enough to let the other eleven hear.  
  
Everyone has been anxious for the past week, all because of the Medusa’s daughter issue. Especially the Twelve Greek Gods who were assigned to find the wanted goddess who’s currently living on Earth.   
  
The wanted goddess who is either aware of who she is or has been raised as a human all her life. A goddess who might probably surpass Zeus’ powers with her ability to stay hidden. Everybody is afraid, no one can tell how things will turn out.   
  
“They’re here.” Suna sensed the immense ambience coming from the Olympians behind doors. It was powerful, so much energy gathered in one place that could destroy the human world.   
  
The Olympians entered the chambers, all in their glory. Zeus with Hera beside him lead the group, making their way to the long table prepared for them. Their slow walking, in all probability that they’re thinking this as a red carpet, only caused distressed to the other deities present.   
  
After what felt like a whole year, the Olympians finally made their way to their assigned chairs. Their chosen representatives stood before them, just like how they’re asked to. The only ones without someone behind them was Artemis.  
  
“Just as planned, what we discussed a few days ago will immediately relied to Sakusa Kiyoomi.” Athena started, a chorus of ‘yes’ was followed. “Do your best, gods. Earth is placed into your hands.”   
  
“Make sure to take care of yourselves.” Hestia worriedly said. “Kunimi, come back right away if something that’s out of your hands happens. I’ll be with you right away.” The representatives’ hearts warmed because of what Hestia said. She truly lives up to her name.   
  
“I forgot to mention.” All eyes were pierced to Zeus in a second. “The deity who’ll get her back here first will be rewarded.”   
  
The representatives frowned. “A.. reward?” Kageyama Tobio, the representative of Aphrodite, asked. He’s unsure if he had heard it right, actually everyone is. He’s a brave soul for asking on behalf of them. Rewards were uncommon for deities, they’re the ones who usually gives rewards to humans. So hearing that is a bit..   
  
“Yes, a reward.” Zeus repeated himself. “I will tell you once things settle down. For now, focus on your quest.” He reminded. His voice was clear and authoritative, it sent shivers to Kageyama’s spine.   
  
Hades _(replaced Hephaestus since the god didn’t send any)_ peeked at his son, both of them sharing a knowing glance at each other. Hades nodded at him before looking away. Even though he, too, doesn’t know what reward Zeus was talking about, he still wants Suna to win it. As long as Suna wins, he’ll be happy.   
  
“As expected, my son, Kuroo, will take the lead.” Hera declared. No one really wants to go against her, so her companions stayed silent, letting her do what she wants.   
  
“Shouldn’t we.. leave now?” Sugawara murmured to Akaashi who has beside him. Every time the Olympians gather was like stepping into Underworld. It is extremely suffocating.   
  
Akaashi looked like he was uncomfortable too. He slowly leaned to Ares’ ear, “Father, you should suggest that we leave now if they want to find her sooner.” He reasoned, hopefully it’ll work on Ares.   
  
Ares cleared his throat after Akaashi finished what he was saying. “My incredibly smart son wants to leave now so the search would be done in a heartbeat.” Ares boasted.   
  
Akaashi internally screamed, embarrassed by his father’s actions.   
  
“I suppose you’re right, Keiji.” Aphrodite replied. “Go on now. Kunimi, do your thing.” She added, referring to the portal Kunimi will create in order to get to Earth. Hermes could do it too, but they agreed to let Kunimi practice his abilities.   
  
Kunimi Akira stepped forward, claiming the center. He closed his eyes for better concentration, and slowly moved his hand in a circle motion in order to start the portal. _You already practiced this, Kunimi. Calm down._   
  
The blue circle Kunimi was creating gets bigger and bigger, a glimpse of trees is already showing. _It is working!_ His concentration was broke for a bit, but immediately prioritized his attention to the portal he’s making.   
  
A few minutes passed before Kunimi completed making the portal, him sighing in both relief and satisfaction because of what he did. He’s already pretty good at this, he’ll ace it in no time.  
  
“Well, it’s time.” Poseidon announced. “Do well, chosen ones.”  
  
Each deity entered one by one, from Kunimi to the last one, Iwaizumi. He’s walking towards the portal but didn’t forget to give a glance to his father one last time.   
  
_“I’ll bring her back.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just edited the previous chapters a while ago, but you don’t have to re-read it! I only added a few more sentences and details (that will be mentioned in the upcoming chapters) here and there, nothing important. 
> 
> Again, comments and kudos are very much appreciated! It motivates me to know that you are enjoying my story :) I don't reply to some comments, but please know that I read it every single day. It really gives me the serotonin. Also, forgive me if there are typographical errors in this chapter! :3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone stays safe and stay healthy. Take good care of yourselves <3


	6. Confusing Aura

Beams of abruptly fresh sunlight filtered through the forest, penetrating through the pea green leaves. It was serene and quiet, almost as if they’re back in Dervine, Demeter’s garden, the most soothing domain in Mount Olympus.  
  
The gods were surrounded by ancient trees that varies from thick to thin; nevertheless, all were still green and leafy. The sweet scent of wisteria fills the deities’ noses, and the gentle burble of the lake nearby was pleasant to the ears.   
  
As Kunimi carefully closes the blinding portal shortly after Iwaizumi entered, the gods busied themselves in enjoying the scenery in front of them. Hearing the rustle of animals rooting in underbrush along with the singing of birds, _it was refreshing._ A combination of Dervine and **Nemophila**.   
  
”I closed it.” Kunimi uttered, catching the attention of the mesmerized gods. As though it’s their first time seeing a forest. He can’t help but sigh, not only he can’t enjoy his surroundings, but closing and opening a portal takes a lot of energy. For goodness’ sake, he is part of this year’s batch for the Ritual of Intuition, how come he’s already doing this much?   
  
Though for a god who just got his abilities, Kunimi created a perfect portal, an outcome of Hermes personally teaching him for days, _without rest_. It’s a good thing he won’t do it constantly though, as his father gifted him the infamous winged sandals, **Talaria**.   
  
The winged sandals will be Kunimi’s instrument in order to go back from Earth to Mount Olympus and the other way around. His main purpose is to deliver messages anyway, it’ll be okay to slack off in finding Medusa’s daughter. He doesn’t really care about the reward at all.  
  
In fact, this whole so-called ‘reward’ is just obviously for a show, it will determine the representatives, they say. When it is, without a doubt, a rivalry between the superior gods. A competition on who has the supreme offspring.   
  
“So,” Suna faked a cough, paying heed to the owls hooting close by. He’s already exhausted despite standing still for like, ten minutes. He’s already eager to go home, missing the comfort Underworld brings to him, for the first time in his lifetime. “What now?” He glanced at Kita, expecting him to answer.   
  
Suna undeniably looks up to Kita, regardless of habitually trying to make him flustered every time they meet (which always fails by the way). Although it doesn’t look like it, they share a very close relationship. Especially Kita being close with his family and Suna being one of Demeter’s favorites.  
  
“We’ll meet up with Sakusa first.” Kita answered right away. “Then we need to find a place for us to temporarily live in while this mission is on-going.” He added, filling in his companions on the tactic he constructed before leaving.   
  
There are three deities that were anticipated to lead the group; Kuroo Tetsuro, Kita Shinsuke, and Oikawa Tooru. They are known to be the best not only at making strategies and keeping the group in tact, but can also set high quality examples for others to follow.   
  
These selected ‘leaders’ all have good communication skills and decision-making capabilities. In addition to their formidable traits, they are innovate and and have creative thinking, as well as the futuristic vision, making them perfect for the role. _Also_ , apart from being well-built, they are already accustomed to the abilities they have, as they had it the longest.   
  
“Let’s not waste any more time.” Kuroo interposed, not willing to waste time any longer. Conflicts in Mount Olympus that are assigned to him were done without delay, it shall be done as soon as possible to impede a bigger dispute.   
  
Without any fuss, the eleven gods wended their way towards **Ueno Park**.  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
As the shining orange sun was peaking through the horizon, Sakusa Kiyoomi stared at the clear blue sky. It was always nighttime in Nemophila, so he could never get used to sunlight. _He isn’t complaining though._  
  
The ground was covered with a blanket of leaves that had fallen from the cherry blossom trees like snow, and the skyline-silver lake gives him satisfaction. Earth is beautiful.   
  
”Sakusa!” He looked up from the ground, catching sight of the eleven deities who will be his companion on this hunt for the lost deity on Earth. Sakusa stood up from the bench he was sitting on, and steadily walked up to the gods.   
  
“Hey.” He greeted after seeing them eye-to-eye. Sakusa is a man of few words; choosing to speak only when needed. He is still and all cautious! Asking numerous questions for him to assess the situation at hand better, he’s a god who understands what is real and possible in a particular affair.   
  
The twelve gods stood in the middle of the park in a circle, totally a common view in the human world. Oh, they absolutely do not look like a cult, planning to kidnap a girl who’s actually one of their kind.   
  
”Anyways!” Sugawara decided to butt in, after the never-ending chatter between them. “We need to find an accommodation now.” He said. Sugawara didn’t actually want to bring it up as he enjoys conversing with his allies, but fun times always end. They’ve got a heavy responsibility resting on their shoulders.  
  
“It’s a pity Hephaestus didn’t send anyone.” Aran sighed. “Ennoshita could easily build a house for us.”   
  
”What! Lighten up!” Oikawa exclaimed. “It’ll be easy, we’re gods!” He cheered, aiming to inspire them but got glares in return.   
  
“You shouldn’t be careless like that, Oikawa.” Akaashi reprimanded, making Oikawa shiver. “I hope you all remember that we are currently undercover. Meaning, we can’t just go yelling that we’re gods from Mount Olympus.”   
  
_Ah, a scolding from Akaashi hits hard._ Oikawa mutters to himself, too afraid to answer back. Giving a nod and mumbling small apology while smiling to Akaashi was petrifying. The other gods only laughed, knowing that Akaashi can make anyone shut up with his words.   
  
“Let’s just go already!” Oikawa called out, flustered by being the laughing stock at the moment. “We’ll surely be able to find one in a jiffy!”   
  
_Spoiler alert!_ It was already night time and they’ve still got no place to stay.  
  
“Is Earth this hard to live in?” Kageyama whispered to Iwaizumi. This is his first time descending to the human world, genuinely curious about everything. He used to watch humans from above, he didn’t expect that facing them would be hard.   
  
“Not really.” Iwaizumi replied. “But finding a house to stay in is. I visit Earth 2-3 days, and I don’t really need to rest for that. This time will be different, unless we find her sooner.” Speaking of his experiences on Earth, Iwaizumi never stayed in this world for more than three days. Those days doesn’t require a house to lodge in since three days without rest is unchallenging.   
  
However, this mission will probably require them to stay longer than the typical. Considering how big Japan is, _and their target might not even be in Japan._ They just decided to find a roof over their heads, for emergency purposes.   
  
“I see.” Kageyama looked at the sky, gaping at the gleaming moon. It was beautiful. How can an orb of dazzling light emitting from an extra-terrestrial being be so mesmerizing? He was amazed at how it lights up the dark night.   
  
“Hey! I already found one!” Komori excitedly announced, relieving the tired gods. Being in the comfort of their home for days made them like this, walking hours is tiring even for a god! “I paid for it. And it’s pretty spacious for the twelve of us.”   
  
“That’s great.” Kita praised. “Lead the way.” Even he was exhausted. Walking around without pausing from morning to night is something he definitely would never try again.  
  
“Go ahead.” Iwaizumi uttered. “I’ll take a look at the beach we passed by earlier.” He excused, wanting to be alone for a while.  
  
“Oh?” Kuroo smirked. “Is Mr. Ruler of Atlantis already home sick?”   
  
“Shut it, Mr. The Next Zeus.” Iwaizumi teased back before waving them off, not wanting to argue with Kuroo any longer.   
  
He watched until they disappeared from his sight, and began walking his way to his own destination.   
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
You shouldn’t have agreed with this. After Hirugami’s fans ambushed you while they’re out of reach yesterday, Hirugami forced to take you and Hoshiumi out as a compensation.   
  
Instead of being in your bed, either sleeping or watching a show, you’re stuck with your best friends. It was great, at first, but they never let you leave even if it’s been hours since this hell began. They keep using the accident yesterday as an excuse, and you’ve got no courage to say no.   
  
And now here you are, strolling on the beach with them, still in your school uniform. Hirugami convinced you that this will be the last stop before they take you home, so you agreed.   
  
Staring at the majestic blue ocean while gently kicking the sand is not that bad. The sound of waves filling your ears was easing.   
  
You kept walking, not realizing that you already left the two behind. Was the moon always this fascinating? It seems like it doesn’t want you to tore your eyes away from it.   
  
Suddenly bumping into someone made you snap out of your trance. You locked eyes with them after stabilizing yourself, shocked by how strong this person is. “Sorry, I wasn’t looking.”  
  
You bowed at him, ready to turn back so you could ask Hirugami to take you home when the man suddenly grabbed your hand, making you flinch. “Wait.”  
  
You stared at him, confused. Noticing how his face suddenly dropped after you faced him weirded you out. “I.. You..” He stuttered, making you more baffled.   
  
Did you do something that offended him? You just bumped into him. Is he that sensitive? Or something in your face, perhaps?   
  
“Yes?” You asked after he didn’t say a word after his sudden impulse reaction.   
  
“What.. What’s your name?” He asked, completely agitated judging by his face.   
  
Now it’s your turn to be flustered after his question sunk in. _Did he just... asked for your name?_ “Excuse me?” You asked again, uncertain if you heard the right words that exited his mouth.   
  
“Wh.. What’s your name?” He repeated.   
  
“Why?” You questioned. Your mother taught you not to easily give your name to strangers, no matter where or how you met them. The world is dangerous, you can never know what will happen, she says.  
  
Hoshiumi’s sudden shout of your name surprised you both. You looked at the man and his hand, hoping he gets the hint. “Ah.” He lets go of your hand almost immediately. “Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. You looked like someone I know.”   
  
“Oh, it’s okay! I better go now. Have a good night.” You said in a hurry, waving him goodbye before running to your friends.   
  
“Did you just get asked out?” Hirugami murmured into your ear in a teasing tone as soon as you reached them, taking a quick look at the man before dragging you away.   
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
_What in the underworld just happened?_   
  
Iwaizumi remembers feeling a strong aura coming from you when you bumped into him. But as soon as you looked at him, it was gone. The strong aura vanished into thin air. The aura you carried went back to the normal auras humans have.   
  
Was he imagining things? Was he that desperate to find his real sibling that his mind mistaken you for it?  
  
He recovered from his thoughts when he heard a voice calling out to him. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Oikawa slung an arm over his dumbfounded friend, looking at the same direction he was looking at. “Did something happen? You found someone you like?” He questioned after seeing a group of three walking away.   
  
“No!” Iwaizumi defended, only making Oikawa more doubtful. “Don’t you feel something strong?” He asked.  
  
“What do you mean? Did you feel a deity aura from one of those mortals?” Oikawa looked again. It is not entirely impossible since there is a woman in the group. Is she the daughter? Is it really this easy? If so, why isn’t she with Iwaizumi?  
  
“Whatever. Let’s just go home.” Iwaizumi shrugged Oikawa’s arms off and started to walk away on his own.  
  
Oikawa frowned, before taking another glance to the group of three Iwaizumi possibly encountered, wondering why his best friend was so shaken up. He doesn’t feel anything powerful at all. _What’s happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \+ Nemophila - The Moon Forest, the domain built by the goddess Artemis. It is currently under the care of three major gods, the descendants of Apollo, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Komori Motoya and Iizuna Tsukasa. A lot of wild animals reside here, guarding the place along with the four deities. 
> 
> \+ Talaria - the Winged Sandals of Hermes. It is a special winged sandals forged by Hephaestus and the Cyclopes, specifically made for Hermes. A pair was recently crafted for Hermes’ son; Kunimi Akira.
> 
> \+ Ueno Park - is a spacious public park in the Ueno district of Taitō, Tokyo, Japan. This is supposedly where Sakusa encountered a ‘deity aura’ from a human.
> 
> Thank you for 1000+ hits! Really, thank you so much for reading! There are probably a lot of typographical errors since I didn’t check this again, I was too excited to publish it. But will check it in the future (lol). And for your kind comments, thank you :) It makes my heart flutter with joy! 
> 
> Have a happy holiday everyone!


	7. Unanticipated Encounters

Your family is like a heap of stones, remove one and the entire structure will crumble. Living with your sympathetic mother and doting brother is a dream come true. Along with your only known relatives, Kyoutani Household and Inouka Family, completes the household.   
  
It’s small; however, there’s nothing else that could compete over this haven of yours.   
  
Moreover, your mother’s friend coming in the picture constantly every 6 months to take care of your family ever since you came into this world is another section of your stable life. He has been doting over you and acted as the father figure of your little family. His visits would always complete your year.   
  
Speaking of your acting paternal, he just arrived two days ago and will probably stay over for another five days. It’s amazing how his visits remain unchanging though, always the same month and _the same days._ It was unvarying, maybe that’s where you grasp some of the mannerism you have currently.   
  
Your surroundings has always been permanent. A little changes here and there would arise, but never big ones. That’s why it scares you if something ever happens; owing to the fact that this life you have is already part of you. It has always been you, your mother and Yuki. You’re already comfortable with this, possessing the same old life you had when you were born.   
  
A knock on your door snapped you out of your trance, your name was followed shortly after. “Are you almost ready?” Recognizing the voice, you stood up pronto, so swift that it almost ruined your balance.   
  
Shaking your head to dismiss the dizziness off, you picked up your school bag and opened the door. “Good morning, Heiji-san.” You greeted with a smile.   
  
He ruffled your hair. One of his tendencies whenever he visits. It’s like messing up your hair before you leave for school is a must. “Good morning. Breakfast is prepared, your friend is also there already.” He announced.   
  
_Friend._ He’s probably talking about Hirugami Sachiro, your infamous childhood friend. It’s like a tradition nowadays, he regularly comes over for breakfast, reasoning that your mother cooks the best meals. When the truth is he just dreadfully hates seeing to his older sister and her boyfriend being ‘lovey-dovey.’   
  
You didn’t noticed that Heiji had already dragged you downstairs, startled when you overheard your mother and Hirugami having a chat. _It happens so often now, being lost in your own thoughts._ You approached them, kissing your mother’s cheek and saying your greetings before nodding at Hirugami.   
  
“Let’s eat!” Yuki yelled out, provoking the four of you to come to the dining room. You immediately started to consume the served meal after everyone sat down, since praying wasn’t really necessary. Your mother never pushed beliefs into the both of you, your opinions and own faith will be yours to decide on. Freedom is a fundamental for her ‘How-To-Be-A-Perfect-Mother-101.’  
  
“How about you invite your other friend sometimes?” Your mother, _Shibayama Yumie_ , asked you. “Korai-kun, was it?” Her memory impresses you from time to time; but then again, you only have a few friends. Countable by one hand, howbeit they’re all as good as one’s word.  
  
“Hmm, I’ll tell him to come by for breakfast sometimes, mom.” You answered blissfully. Breakfasts are the most important meal of the day, and eating with the whole family are euphoric. Especially with your two best friends and Heiji, aka three of the most important people of your life? That’s like dreaming with one's eyes open.   
  
“It’ll be nice to meet your friends.” Heiji said. “And also, invite your relatives. It’s just proper to celebrate our lady’s coming-of-age at once.”   
  
_Oh, right._ You just turned 18 a few days ago, but throwing a party isn’t really obligatory. But because your mother kept pressing you about it, you just excused that Heiji should be there, as he is an important factor in your life after all.   
  
“We can party this weekend, a day before Heiji-san leaves.” Yuki suggested.   
  
“That’ll be splendid.” Heiji replied while nodding his head. He smiled at Yuki before turning to you, “Request all of your friends to come, okay? It’s a must for me to meet all your acquaintances.”   
  
Chuckling at his desire, you just bobbed your head as a sign of agreement. _As if you’ll invite a lot of people._  
  
“Are you two done?” Yumie asked, looking at you and Hirugami. “You better leave now, or else you’ll be late for school.”   
  
“Right, right.” Hirugami stood up from his seat, gathering all his belongings after chugging a glass of water. “Thank you for the toothsome breakfast, Yumie-san! I’ll look forward to more of your cooking.”   
  
Hirugami is.. shameless. What’s missing is him calling your mother ‘mom’ too. Who knows, it’ll probably happen sooner or later.   
  
“We’ll be going now!” You both said simultaneously before exiting the house.   
  
Walking with Hirugami to school is one of the thousands habits you’ve picked up as well since your friendship with him started. Your mother asking for him to “protect” you was the sole reason of it, along with freedom, safety has always been a big deal for her. It is her top priority for you and your brother, it’s honestly admirable. And of course, living in the same neighborhood with the Hirugami family made it a piece of cake.   
  
Anyhow, it’s reassuring. As someone who’s not entirely fond of changes, having your fixed routine, that you unconsciously formed while growing up, occur like the usual brings a sense of comfort to you. 

”So, about that guy from last night.” Hirugami began the conversation after minutes of silently walking. Ever since bumping into the mysterious man yesterday and witnessing his unexpected reaction, your friends have been getting on your nerves with their constant queries.  
  
”Shut up.” You cut him off pronto. Seriously, was blowing up your notifications up until midnight not enough? “For the last time, I don’t know him, Sachiro.” With an exasperated sigh, you fastened your pace, showing your obvious annoyance.   
  
“I won’t tease you anymore, wait up!” Hirugami catched up while bursting with laughter. Him making fun of you was not new, but it doesn’t mean it isn’t _irksome_. “I just thought you finally found a partner after being single for so long.”   
  
You immediately sent a glare to your friend after he said those words. “Hirugami Sachiro, I will end you.” You threatened with your most serious face, but nevertheless, he just laughed. Sometimes, the urge to choke him until he runs out of breath will pop up.   
  
“Fine, fine. I’ll shut up.” With one last chuckle coming out his mouth, he finally piped down. Not a moment after when his phone started ringing, making you look up to him. “It’s Korai.” He announced, answering the phone call straight away.   
  
You just stared at him while he talked to Hoshiumi, disappointed that you can’t hear what Hoshiumi’s saying on the other line. And your companion is insensitive enough to not put him on speaker.   
  
After a few minutes, he ended the call and peeked at you forthwith. “He’s waiting for us by the gates.”   
  
“Okay.”   
  
It didn’t take long after you reached the gates, already seeing Hoshiumi’s unique white hair from afar. His eyes perked up when you and Hirugami locked eyes with him, smiled when you waved at him.   
  
After exchanging greetings with Hoshiumi, the three of you started to walk on your respective classrooms. “Oh, right. I heard a rumor.” Hoshiumi suddenly declared.   
  
“What rumor?” Hirugami asked. What even kind of rumors for Hoshiumi to give a damn about it?   
  
“Transferees.”   
  
“Transferees? In the middle of the second semester?” You questioned. 

“Yeah. Two of them are in one of your classes, apparently.” Hoshiumi informed. “Hirugami and I share some of the classes with the other two.”   
  
Who could that be? Who in their right mind would transfer in a middle of a semester? You halted, realizing that you already reached your class. “Oh, I’m here. See you later.”   
  
“Library.” Hirugami gave you a heads up. The library is one of the places in school where you three meet up to fill up the free time before eating lunch. It’s amazing how your schedules go along with each other. You merely nodded in return before entering your homeroom.   
  
You sat in your corresponding seat without interruptions, taking out your phone since no one will talk to you anyways. Plugging your earphones in after bringing out your book, you separated yourself from the world.   
  
Music is another element of your life. It makes you forget the real situation in hand, transports you into a state which is not your own. Under the influence of music, it seems like you feel what you never felt before, it makes you understand what you don’t understand, to have powers which you can’t have. Music is powerful, it inspires. It gives you a glimpse of an impossible world.   
  
A few songs played before you heard the bell rang, bringing you back to reality. It saddened you, but music will never leave your side no matter what. Your professor entered after a few minutes, two boys after her.   
  
“Good morning. An addition of two students will be joining us this semester. Namely, Sakusa Kiyoomi,” The one wearing a mask and has curly hair bowed his head. “And Komori Motoya.” The man who has light-colored hair and thick, round eyebrows waved.   
  
The class erupted into whispers, some of them waving back at the seemingly cheerful boy. “Please take care of us!” Komori uttered and inclined his head.  
  
“You two can seat beside Shibayama.” You flinched at the sudden call, but raised your hand nonetheless. You forgot that there are two vacant seats behind you, not that it mattered anyway.   
  
As the two were seated, your professor instantly started her discussion. And as the good student you are, you quietly listened and took your notes.   
  
After three boring hours, the bell finally rang, signalling the end of class. You stood up from your seat as soon as the professor left, not letting anyone approach you like the asocial you are.   
  
You started walking towards the library while scrolling through your phone, confident that you won’t bump into someone. Well, surely a person with common sense would avoid you, will they not?   
  
Wrong. _You’re absolutely wrong.  
_  
You sighed before glancing at the person you bumped into. You’ve been bumping into people a lot these days, is this your new profound curse? “Sorry.” You hid your astonishment after locking eyes with him.   
  
A student with dark-brown hair and grayish-yellow fox-like eyes who looks like he’s eventually on his way to murder someone. You bowed at him and immediately left.   
  
It’s the first time you saw his face in the university, so he’s either a transferee or someone who doesn’t like going out in the grounds. Despite being introverted, you’re proud to say you know all the faces in your university.  
  
You stood in front the library’s door to let out another deep sigh. Backing away when the door suddenly opened from your side. “Oh, my apologies. That was rude of me.” He uttered, motioning for you to enter first.   
  
You peeked at him, and saw that his gunmetal blue eyes staring at you. “Ah, thank you.” Offering him a smile before entering the library, completely unaware of his change of expression.   
  
Plopping yourself down beside Hoshiumi, you started to read the book you picked up before approaching them. Unconsciously, you let out another groan, thinking back at today’s events.   
  
Interacting with people is truly draining. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And she meets the second-years from the representative team 👀 Oh, and I just want to say that I may use she/her pronouns/fem!reader but please keep in mind that this is a safe space for everyone :). 
> 
> If it’s confusing, reader is from Shibayama family (consisting of a mother and younger brother). Family relatives [ Kyoutani, Inouka (comprising of a mother + son) ] and her mother’s friend (Heiji-san, standing up as her father figure) visits them from time to time. In conclusion, her family has very few members.
> 
> Thank you for 1400+ hits! Happy Holidays, everyone! May 2021 give us good memories. Always remember to stay safe! And as usual, thank you for tuning in! <3


	8. Bad Impression

Shibayama [Y/N].   
  
You weren’t lying if you proclaim that you are the embodiment of normalness itself.   
  
A typical university freshman striving to have a prosperous future. Well, to be honest, you were _kinda_ on the smart side of students, considering the fact that you’re advanced, if that counts. You were originally not planned to be though, you just pleaded with your mother to let you enter school earlier just because you didn’t want to fall behind Hirugami.   
  
Nonetheless, if you were asked to choose a word to represent yourself, it’ll definitely be just the word “normal.”   
  
Being normal has a lot of perks to be honest. No immense dramas, you are a bit known, but not that much unlike Hiragumi, nor you were as active as Hoshiumi. You are just _you_ , living life like how a teenager should, allowing the wind to guide you towards wherever you’re meant to be.   
  
A sudden knock on your door snapped you out of your trance, which is certainly your little brother, probably to remind you that breakfast is already prepared. Recently, you often find yourself lost in your thoughts, always thinking about your family, friends and the life you have right now.   
  
Picking up your things after looking at yourself in the mirror for the last time as it was time to go down and greet your guests, aka your two best friends who never seemed to want to leave you alone, coming over for breakfast.   
  
Hoshiumi sure is fast though, you briefly mentioned your mother’s invite to him yesterday like the good daughter you are, and now he’s already over for breakfast. Does your mother’s cooking have anything to do with it? Hirugami often boasts about how good the meals she serves.   
  
You chuckled at how brazen your friends can be.

“Good morning!” You flinched at Hoshiumi’s greeting, giving you a weird look probably because he saw you laughing to yourself. “You’re such a tardy person. I’m hungry, so hurry up!”   
  
_The audacity._

Just like how your usual morning goes, you approached your mother to give her a kiss on the cheek as a sign of greeting. “Good morning, mom.”   
  
She smiled at you and reached for your hand, “Good morning. How was your sleep?”   
  
“I had a good dream last night!” You excitedly said and began to ramble about the dream you had, as the both of you entered the dining room hand in hand, meeting the sight of your friends and little brother conversing with Heiji.   
  
The four immediately noticed your presence, ushering the two of you to sit down quickly so they could start eating as they were “dying of hunger” via Hoshiumi. You stared at him and expressed your disbelief, before sitting down next to Yuki.   
  
A unison of “thank you for the food” was heard before you all munched in, savoring the meal your mother gladly prepared for everyone. “Ah, you never failed to make the best meals, Yumie-san!” Hirugami exclaimed, his mouth full of food.   
  
Your mother only chuckled at his compliment before looking at Hoshiumi who was busy focusing on his food. _Huh, was he really that hungry?_ He looked up with excitement, almost choking because he was hurrying to give your mother a compliment too.   
  
“Slow down, child. I won’t go anywhere.” Your mother finally spoke up, laughing when she saw Hoshiumi’s flustered expression. “I’m overjoyed to see you enjoying the meal I prepared for you.”   
  
Hoshiumi smiled, looking at your mother with bright eyes and flushed cheeks. _Looks like he found another idol!_  
  
“I was informed that you only have them as your friends.” Heiji started another conversation, catching you off guard for a second. You mentally rolled your eyes, knowing too well he was referring to you. “You should make more friends.”   
  
“Oh, oh!” Hirugami beamed, his face lit up so much you got nervous at what he’s about to say. You tried to warn him with your eyes to not say nonsense, but him being him, he totally ignored you. Gulping the food in his mouth before speaking again, “How about those transferees from yesterday? It’s a good chance to expand your social group!”   
  
You sighed. “As much as I want to get rid of these two, I don’t need more friends, Heiji-san.” _What’s the big deal in making more friends anyway?_ Having friends is totally great, but what are they for? You already have two immature boys to take care of, who you can also rant to whenever you have problems.  
  
“Lame.” You glared at Hoshiumi’s comment, just him shrugging you off in return after sticking his tongue out. You’re contemplating on cursing him out like you usually would, but remembered that you’re in front of your family and doing that would cause your demise.   
  
_You could always beat him up later._  
  
“I made friends with the other transferee yesterday.” Hirugami said. “His name is Akaashi Keiji, I could introduce you if you want! He’s really pretty, you might even get a boyfriend.”   
  
You almost dropped the spoon at how straightforward he is. Really? In front of your family? “No.”   
  
“Onee-chan just doesn’t know how to hold conversations.” Yuki teased, adding salt to your wounds. He’s a cute little brother alright, but there’s always the time where his honesty annoys and pains you. _Very much._   
“I’m just not interested.” You were determined to end this conversation, even if that means saying cheesy words to them. “I’m already satisfied with the two of you, so I don’t really see the need to make more.”  
  
“So dramatic!” Hoshiumi mocked you again, but this time you couldn’t hold yourself off anymore and threw a spoon at him, which will absolutely make your mother give you a long lecture. Being the athletic person he is, he easily caught it. Well that saves you quarter of the sermon you’re about to get.   
  
“Have you thought about what food you’d want for your birthday?” Your mother asked after chuckling at your and Hoshiumi’s little show.   
  
“I’m okay with anything, mom! Any meal you cook is the best!” Giving her a thumbs up and a wink, your mother giggled again before squeezing your cheeks.  
  
“Just make more friends so you could invite more.” Heiji insisted again.   
  
“But Heiji!” You complained, not understanding how you need more friends. Will more friends mean you’ll get a higher chance to survive in an apocalypse?   
  
"Your coming of age is once in a lifetime. I want this to be grand and memorable for you. The more guests, the better." Heiji uttered, his kind gaze meeting your eyes. “That’s my wish.”  
  
Your heart softened at Heiji’s words, making you think of doing what he asked. After all, he rarely voice out his wishes for you, always accepting your decisions in life.   
  
“Invite who you want to invite.” Your mother disagreed. “It’ll be memorable as long as you’re with your family, will it not?” You could feel the tension between the two, making you wonder if they argued before this.   
  
You looked at Yuki, who avoided your gaze. _Ah, something did happen._ Now that you think about it, Heiji kept asking you about friends from the first day he visited. Today he’s asking you to make more.. friends. _What is he up to?_ _  
_ _  
_Silence consumed the dining room, and it feels awkward to make any noise now. You apologetically glanced at your two friends sitting across from you, they surely noticed the tension by now.  
  
After the deafening atmosphere, you helped your mother with the dishes and bid goodbye almost immediately after you finished. You didn’t want to burden Hirugami and Hoshiumi any longer, so it’s best to leave as soon as possible. Yumie and Heiji will probably talk after this, you’re sure of it. After all, arguments in this household are to be kept short.   
  
“What just happened back there?” Hoshiumi exhaled after you closed the house’s door, stretching himself as he started walking. “You two felt the tension too, right? Did they have an argument?”   
  
“That’s not very of them.” Hirugami answered. Well, it’s true. They rarely fight, the last time was probably when you were three years old.   
  
“Let them be. They’ll get over it.”   
  
Well, you silently hoped that they’ll be back to normal when you go home later. And you’re determined to force Yuki to tell you what happened, because he, beyond doubt, knows something.

The three of you wordlessly enjoyed the peace and quiet while walking to school. Walking with the two made you relax somehow, slowly forgetting the whole quarrel ordeal between your mother and Heiji.   
  
“What’s your first class?” Hirugami asked you as soon as the three of you entered the university’s premises, checking his own schedule on his phone.   
  
“Literature.” You dreaded, suddenly drained when you realize what your first class of the day is, as the two give you pitiful looks. The subject isn’t that bad, as a matter of fact, you kind of liked it. But the new professor on the other hand.. Well, likes to dump exceptionally hard projects every week, as per the rumors say.   
  
They walked you to class, as the ever so gentlemen they are, while you said your worries to them regarding the new professor. _Seriously_ , you liked and you were kinda close with the previous one, why on Earth would she suddenly resign?   
  
Hoshiumi halted, making you release a deep sigh. “Good luck, then. Let’s meet at the new cafe nearby.” He gave you a soft pat in the shoulder. “I’ll treat you anything you want if you make friends!”   
  
You puffed at his words, he makes it sound like you’re a child who’s at her first day of school. Well, it’s somehow like that, you guess. You silently hoped no one heard those embarrassing words of your friend before entering the room, and rushed to sit at your respective seat.   
  
Your eyes caught sight of the transferee who you recognize that was in your class yesterday. He’s sitting one seat apart from your accustomed seat, making you a bit uncomfortable since you’ve never sat beside anyone. You couldn’t pinpoint his name though, remembering only the unique surname you’ve heard.

 _K.. Komori_? Maybe.

Shrugging the thought of befriending him like Hirugami suggested, you just quietly sat down. As you took out your textbook, deciding to read a bit before the professor came in, you sneakily glanced at him again, only to find out he’s looking at you too. 

Embarrassed, you immediately looked at your textbook and just decided to stay quiet and lay low. That was probably the most humiliating interaction you've had in class. It took you so much self-control to not bury yourself into your book. _So much for making friends!_   
  
Minutes later, the new professor stepped in, radiating a very positive energy. _Huh_ , maybe you’ll like her? Seeing her reminded you of the previous professor you had, she is very kind. A lot could tell you were her favorite, and she was yours. Her sudden retirement made you gloomy for days, but you’re still hoping she’ll come back someday.   
  
After introducing herself, she immediately started her discussion. Saying it’s a waste of time for any more interruptions.

Surprisingly, time went by fast. She easily hooked you in the topic, and even made you participate a bit in class. You just scored another prominent professor, and you couldn’t wait to brag about it with your friends.   
  
“Before you all leave, I will announce your first project for this semester with me as your professor.” She excitedly said, earning clashing reactions from the students, including your displeased one. _Here it goes!_ “An autobiography project!”   
  
_Oh, that’s not so bad?_ You thought. Well, as long as it’s not a group project, you’ll embrace it without any complaints. You don’t like group projects that much, one’s always doing so much work while the other’s a freeloader.   
  
“But it will be a pair work.” 

_Ah._ You spoke too soon.

Your English Professor just gave out all the details and what she was expecting regarding the autobiography project, and also mentioned that it shall be presented next week, on Monday. “Now, for the partners!”   
  
_Please let the professor pick. Please let the professor pick!_ _  
_ _  
_ “Since it’s the first project, I’ll let you pick your own partners. Submit it to me before you leave.”   
  
You deflated, _is it your bad day?_ Nothing seems to go the way you want it to. Looking around, you sighed. You didn’t know anyone in this class, well sure you do, but they’re definitely partnering up with their friends.   
  
Is this why Heiji is forcing you to make more friends? You suddenly remembered the importance of Hirugami and Hoshiumi.   
  
_Ah!_   
  
You excitedly turned to your seatmate, intending to ask him to be your partner. “Hi!” You greeted him, biting your cheek when he flinched. “Do you want to be partners for the project?”   
  
It took minutes before he answered a small “sure.” It gave you relief nonetheless.   
  
Keeping up the cheerful attitude, you gave him your name. He just nodded, seemingly wanting to end the conversation already. Is he some sort of allergic to social interaction? Now is the time to say his name but it never came. You were getting pissed, not gonna lie.   
  
Taking a deep breath, “Oh.. uh, you’re Komori.. right?”   
  
He turned his head so fast that you thought his neck would break. You were waiting for words to come out his mouth but.. _silence._ He was just glaring at you. _  
_ _  
_ You internally screamed at his _offended_ look. Judging by his reaction, he’s definitely the other guy! A part of you was blaming yourself, and the feisty side of you somewhat convinced yourself that it was his fault. _He could have introduced himself before the whole Komori thing!_

“Sorry, I’m not good with names.” You lied, well, at least it’s somewhat partially true? You just said something before he _may_ lash out on you. “You’re the other guy.”   
  
His eyebrows twitched in annoyance before standing up. “Sakusa Kiyoomi.”  
  


* * *

  
  
“Sakusa’s not here again?” Kuroo asked, sitting down next to Oikawa. They had scheduled a meeting in a public cafe, to “present” their recent findings regarding the goddess they’re searching for.   
  
“He’ll be here in a minute.” Komori answered. “He said he just discussed a few things with a classmate.”   
  
“How do you communicate with him?” Oikawa asked, genuinely curious about the two descendants of Artemis. “Do you guys communicate with minds or...?”   
  
“Oh, the birds tell me!” Komori enthusiastically answered. “We communicate through animals just as Artemis trained us to.” He suddenly shuddered, remembering the harsh training they got from their aunt before descending to Earth.   
  
“That’s so cool!”   
  
As Komori said, Sakusa arrived within a minute and flopped down between Komori and Sugawara. He was displaying a large amount of frustration, yet no one dared to ask. He always despised interacting with lowly mortals.   
  
“Anyways, we’re all here.” Aran faked a cough, gathering the attention of the gods. “Who would like to start first?”   
  
Akaashi immediately raised his hand, eyes switching to in a flash. “Just like Sakusa, I encountered a strange human emitting an aura of a goddess, but it immediately disappeared. I don’t know what happened, but it went so quickly I didn’t get the time to process my thoughts.”   
  
“It’s possible that she’s the same woman who Sakusa encountered. If so, we’ll just get her first. We can just erase her memory if she turns out to be normal.” Kita made the decision right away after hearing Akaashi’s story.   
  
“Do you remember her face, Akaashi?” Sugawara asked.   
  
“I don’t.” Akaashi shamefully answered. He was particularly good at memorizing, and he never forgets anything or anyone he came in contact with. So it made him uncomfortable that he doesn’t remember the face of that girl he encountered that day. “Her face was a blur. I don’t know why that occurred.”   
  
“How about you, Sakusa?” Komori asked, Sakusa just shaking his head as a response. 

“Did anyone go through the same thing?” Oikawa asked, specifically eyeing Iwaizumi who remained quiet in his seat. He never gave up asking about what happened on the beach that night, but Iwaizumi won’t budge. Denying every guess Oikawa said.   
  
No one spoke a word.   
  
“Is someone playing with us?” Suna questioned, making the silence grow and raised the tension more. “I mean, you know. We should’ve gotten her by now. But all of this doesn’t make sense.”   
  
“Suna’s got a point.” Aran spoke, inspecting the gods one by one. It lowkey made him feel bad to doubt his associates, but it was clearly possible. “Someone is definitely toying with us.”   
  
“Now’s not the time to suspect each other.” Kunimi sighed, tiredness lacing on his voice. “We were sent here to work together.” 

“But it is weird.” Kageyama sipped the milktea he ordered from the cafe, eyebrows meeting as thoughts raced in his head. “Why would they feel a mystic aura then it suddenly disappears? Is that some sort of power she has?”   
  
“That’s.. a great theory, Kageyama.” Kuroo couldn’t help but feel impressed at what Kageyama said, like all suddenly made sense. Whoever they’re targeting, he’s just certain that it’s powerful.   
  
“Where did you encounter this girl, Akaashi?” Kita inquired.   
  
“At the university’s library.”   
  
_“Akaashi-kun!”_   
  
All heads were whipped at the new source of voice. All of them frowning except Akaashi himself, who smiled.   
  
“Hirugami-san.”   
  
“Oh, I didn’t realize you were busy.” Hirugami regretfully glanced at his friend’s companions, bowing his head as his form of apology. “Can I steal you for a moment?”   
  
The other gods looked at Akaashi weirdly, not expecting him to make any friends. But then again, it could probably help them in the future.   
  
Akaashi looked at them, seeking out permission. Eventually, Kuroo nodded, making Akaashi stand up to talk with Hirugami.   
  
“I’m going to introduce you to my friends!” They heard from Hirugami’s mouth. “I mentioned you earlier because you’d definitely get along with this childhood friend of mine.”   
  
Kuroo raised his eyebrows, following the two with his eyes as they left the cafe to approach another boy and a girl. He almost flinched when he locked eyes with the latter, getting uncanny vibes promptly.  
  
He unknowingly smirked after the said girl looked away to chatter with her friends.   
  
_Huh. This will be entertaining._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this took too long :( i had a crisis and went through a hard time writing ;-; but reading your comments really helped and cheered me up! thank you <3 
> 
> if there's any confusions please do tell ! i'm happy to clear things up a bit. 
> 
> reader collect friends (who are secretly gods) challenge starts now!


End file.
